Freedom?
by Kaiya Mouri
Summary: 4 girls want Freedom but they don't exactly get it in the way they want it. There! It's finally done! It's out of the way. Please Review!
1. Call For Help

Chapter 1  
  
"Kidnapping"  
  
"I hate life!" I yelled.  
  
"Come on, Lin, it's not that bad," said Alex, my best guy friend.  
  
"You have no idea," I said.  
  
"Even I have taken the SAT's and it's not that bad," said Alex.  
  
"Well, here's my stop. I've got to go. Talk to you later," said Alex as he walked into his house.  
  
I stood there and watched him for a minute. I was in trouble, again by my parents. My boyfriend was gone and I was alone, again. It was senior year for me and then I was off but unfortunately, I couldn't wait that long. I wanted out now. I just wanted to find some sort of escape. I hated life and I wanted out.  
  
I started walking home, to my confinement until I memorized my SAT book. My parents wanted my to get into NYU. My SAT scores landed me just short of a scholarship. I had studied for hours but it wasn't good enough, not to my parents.  
  
I walked into the door. I hated this part of my day. I took off my normal Hard Rock Café hat and walked up the stairs to my room. I placed it on my lamp of my blue room. I wanted it to add a few more decorations but unfortunately, I didn't have the time to. Not with SAT's a few days a head.  
  
I opened my books and started on my homework. Homework and studying was all I had time for. I hated the thought of all these books to look at. I hated them all. I wanted freedom but I was getting was books and that was it. I looked outside and I wondered what those turtles that have been reported in the city were up to. It had to be more fun than sitting here and looking at words that will mean nothing to you once the test is over.  
  
Just then I heard a crash coming from downstairs. I jumped. I ran out of my room, thinking that my cat, Meffy, knocked over the lamp. I didn't go farther than the top of the stairs when I heard some voices.  
  
"She's in here some where," said one voice.  
  
"Yea, she may be up in her room," said another.  
  
I was the only one home. I knew that they had to mean me. I ran back into my room. I shut the door slowly so that no one would hear the door shut. I locked it slowly and called 911.  
  
"911, what is your emergency?" asked the operator.  
  
"Help me, someone's after me, they're in my house," I said nervously.  
  
"Do you have any idea why?" asked the operator.  
  
"No, I don't," I said.  
  
"What's your name?" asked the operator.  
  
"Linnea," I answered truthfully.  
  
"Where do you live?" she asked.  
  
I was about to speak when suddenly; the door was broken down. I screamed and never got a chance to answer her question. 


	2. The Mutation

Chapter 2 "The Mutation" I was dragged down a large metal hall. It looked like something that I would have seen in a sci-fi movie. I had woken up in a vehicle sometime ago but no one answered where we were going. It also didn't help that I was scared out of my mind. Two smelly creatures were keeping me down. When we got to our destination, the man with the metal mask began dragging me down a hall. "Where are you taking me?" I asked. The man didn't answer. He only laughed cruelly. I tried to struggle away but I felt his metal claws dig into me. I didn't cry out but it hurt. I saw my blood drip from my arm. It was cool and free, as it ran down my arm. "Please sir, my parents are going to kill me if I don't get home and study. Please, tell me this is not going to be long. I really need to study," I said. "When I'm through with you, you won't be going home. SAT's won't even matter because you won't be you," he said sinisterly. I was suddenly scared. I had not idea what he meant by I wouldn't be me but from the tone in his voice, I knew that it couldn't be good. I wanted to get out of there but I didn't know how. I had no idea what to do. I was taken to a large room where I was placed on an operating table. I looked around. On my left I saw my best friend May who had disappeared a long time ago. She had a turtle crawling on her. Then I noticed that she was unconscious. Next to her was Nicole, one of May's friends who I didn't get along with in school. She was never nice to me. The two of us hated each other with a passion. We always fought about everything. I have yet to remember a time where we actually got along. Then on my other side was Lacey. Lacey was very pretty. She was also one of my good friends. We were like twins with May around. Her disposition was always very nice and very level headed. She had a very cute Russian accent when she spoke. Just then, I too went unconscious. When I woke up, I saw an incredibly large turtle standing over me. I jumped up. "Who are you? Where am I?" I asked. "Lin, it's me May. Remember me?" She asked. "No how can this be? May is.human," I trailed off when I suddenly noticed my appearance. "Linnea, you moron, you were turned into a turtle with the rest of us," sneered another turtle. "No shit, Sherlock! Do you think I'm as blind as you are, you ass?" I sneered back. I figured that turtle was Nicole. I noticed that she wearing a red mask. I thought it fit her fiery attitude. I saw Lacey was wearing a white mask. May was wearing a lilac mask. I wore a light blue mask. All of us were also wearing knee and wrist bands. I couldn't believe that I was suddenly a turtle, along with my friends and enemy. "Okay you two, there's no need to fight. We're in this together," said Lacy in her Russian accent. Nicole and I nodded. We both agreed that there would be no chance of getting out of here alive unless we all worked together. "Where are we? Does anyone know?" I asked. "No. All I can gather is that we're in some kind of prison," said May. Suddenly, the man in a metal mask entered the prison area, talking to a robot with a talking brain in it. We all watched as they stopped at our cell. "Here they are, Krang. The perfect thing to get those blasted turtles out of hiding," said the man in the metal mask. "Very nice, Shredder. They should be perfect for the little trap we intend to spring on them," said the brain. I looked at it in an odd way. I thought it was kind of odd. Besides who had ever heard of a talking brain? "We're not going to be part of any plan of yours," yelled Ms. Hothead, also known as Nicole. "Shut up, you hothead," I whispered to Nicole. Nicole glared at me before reaching to smack me. I managed to block. "They act like those turtles too," said the brain to the man in the metal mask. "So boss, what's the plan?" asked one of the smelly mutants. "You idiot, first we tie the little girls up. Then we wait for the turtles to come and then we destroy them," said Shredder. I looked at them in disbelief. There really were mutant turtles in New York! We all stepped back. I had no idea what this Shredder person was really planning. I was hoping that it was nothing that bad, but with the luck I had been having, it probably was. 


	3. Freedom?

Chapter 3 "Freedom?"  
  
Do these turtles really exist? I asked myself as I listened to Shredder and Krang talk. They seemed to be dead serious. Why out of thousands of girls in this city did they choose us? How was I going to explain this to my parents?  
  
"Are you sure this is going to work Krang?" asked Shredder.  
  
"Of course it will. When those pesky turtles come and see four female turtles, they will naturally save them and they would have many questions for them," said Krang.  
  
"What are you saying, Krang?" asked Shredder.  
  
"I'm saying that we let their hormones go crazy. After all, they are 18 years old," said Krang.  
  
"What if that doesn't work?" asked Shredder.  
  
"Oh, it will, Shredder, it will. Just have some faith," said Krang.  
  
The girls and I looked at each other. We didn't want to be part of this. I looked at May who just seemed to be shaking.  
  
"What if we don't cooperate with your little plan?" asked Nicole.  
  
"You have no choice sweetie," said Krang.  
  
"Not if I can help it," said Nicole.  
  
Krang laughed. There was nothing that we could do and he knew it. So did Nicole. We all huddled together.  
  
Just then, a glass shield came up. It covered the bars. We all ran to try to break the glass shield but some gas came in to the cell. We all slowly became drowsy and passed out.  
  
It wasn't long before we woke up again. This time, we were tied up and hanging from the ceiling. We were also gagged. I looked around and saw the four turtles looking up at us. I had also noticed that Shredder was hiding with a few masked people. I saw enough movies to know that if I struggled to warn them then Shredder would more than likely know that they were there. I kept still.  
  
Nicole, unfortunately, didn't. She struggled to try to warn them. Nicole, you idiot, I thought. Shredder looked up at Nicole then made a hand signal that made the people/things attack them. I watched helplessly as the four turtles went into battle.  
  
I noticed that the things that I thought were masked people were actually robots. I wanted to help but there was just no way to. Just then, I made the mistake of blinking. When I did, one of the four turtles was gone. I was then taken by surprise when the rope that I was hanging from was cut and a turtle in an orange mask caught me. He smiled.  
  
"Are you okay?" he asked me as he untied me.  
  
"I think so," I managed to say.  
  
He smiled at me again and saved the other three. When the four of us were safely on the ground and hidden, we watched the last of the fight.  
  
"What do you think will happen to us?" asked Lacy.  
  
"I don't know," said May.  
  
"Hey, Shredder's gone," said Nicole.  
  
"Yea, so?" I asked.  
  
"We can get out of here and not even get involved," said Nicole.  
  
I looked at May and Lacy. Then we looked back at her.  
  
"Are you crazy?" asked May.  
  
"Yea, we can't go back. Not like this," said Lacy.  
  
"Who knows what will happen to us now that we look like this?" I asked.  
  
"Come on, if we go to our parent's they'll help us," said Nicole.  
  
"You idiot! Do you know what could happen? Our parents may not even recognize us and stuff can happen to us," I said.  
  
"Like what?" sneered Nicole.  
  
We all sighed and left the old factory together. We got to my house in no time. I rang the doorbell and waited. May, Nicole, and Lacy waited behind me.  
  
My mother opened the door. Her eyes were all blood shot.  
  
"Mom," I said.  
  
My mother screamed and slammed the door in my face. Tears slowly fell down my cheek. I placed my hand on the door and fell to my knees.  
  
"Mom, It's me, Linnea," I sobbed.  
  
The door never opened. I knew it would be the last time I would have ever saw my mother again.  
  
May put a hand on my shoulder. I knew she didn't know what to say. I knew after that we couldn't go back to our parents.  
  
We ran back in the shadows to the old factory where we were originally kept in. The four turtles were gone and so was Shredder. Their plan backfired and they didn't kill them since there were no bodies of turtles around.  
  
"Well, looks like we should have stayed here after all," I said angrily at Nicole.  
  
"What? It was you're idea that we leave," argued Nicole.  
  
"My idea! You were the one who suggested it and if I remember correctly, I questioned what could happen," I yelled back.  
  
"Knock it off, you two! It doesn't matter anymore! This should be the last thing on our minds. Maybe we should try to figure out a way to get back to normal," yelled May.  
  
"Why didn't we try the rest of our parents?" asked Lacy.  
  
"Do you think that our parents wouldn't do the same thing if Linnea's parents didn't even accept her?" asked Nicole.  
  
"Nicole, stop it. They just didn't recognize her. Times, I can't blame them. I mean, if I saw four giant turtles at my door when I was human, I would have done the same thing," said May.  
  
I sighed. I wanted freedom but this was no where near what I had in mind. It wasn't fair. I wanted my parents to lay off of my academics. Now, I didn't have to worry about them.  
  
"I wanted freedom and I guess I got it," I said.  
  
"I wanted the same thing," said May.  
  
"Me too," said Nicole.  
  
"And me," sighed Lacy.  
  
I looked at them all. We all finally had something in common, besides going to the school, we all wanted freedom and we got it. We all sighed. It was not going to be fun but it was something that we would have to learn to deal with. 


	4. Amazement

Chapter 4 "Amazement"(Author's view) The turtles had arrived back at their layer. Michaelangelo thought about the pretty little turtle in the violet mask. There was just something that made him think of her. She was quite thin and what ate him even more was the fact that he didn't even know her name. "Earth to Mikey! Come in, Mikey. Pay attention, man, you're burning the pizzas," said Raphael. "Huh? What? Oh sorry, dude, I guess I zoned out," said Michaelangelo as he took the pizzas out of the oven. "Yea, we've noticed that," said Donatello. "What is bothering you, my son?" asked Master Splinter as he walked into the kitchen. "I don't know, Master. I guess I'm still wondering what happened to those girl turtles we saved. They disappeared after we saved them and we stopped fighting," said Michaelangelo. "You didn't look for them?" asked Master Splinter. "We did, Master, but I'm afraid that we had no luck finding them," said Leonardo. Master Splinter sighed. He knew what it would mean for four young turtles in the city with no way of defense. But it was the fact that these girls had no idea what they were getting into. "Perhaps you should all try to look for them again. It is not safe for those girl turtles to be out on their own," said Master Splinter. Leonardo nodded. They all have been down the path before. They all knew that it was hard enough to live in the sewers even with ninja skills. "Okay, Master, but can I finish my pizza first?" asked Michelangelo. Master Splinter smiled and laughed. He knew Michelangelo meant every word he said. Right after Michelangelo finished his pizzas, the four guys separated to search the city. It was now a race against time. * * * * * * * * * Shredder and Krang were back at the Technodrome, discussing how their plan backfired. "I can't believe we lost the girls," yelled Shredder. "Calm yourself Shredder," said Krang. "It was your idea and now we have no bait for the turtles," said Shredder. "Again, calm yourself, Saki. We can easily recapture those pesky girl turtles," said Krang. "Are you sure that's possible?" asked Shredder. "Of course, how hard can it be to capture four girls?" asked Krang. "Point taken. Beebop, Rocksteady, get in here," yelled Shredder. "You bellowed, boss?" snorted Beebop. "Yea, get a bunch of foot solders and search the city for those girl turtles," commanded Shredder. "What do we need them girl toitles for?" asked Rocksteady. "They're bait for those pesky turtles," said Shredder. "Oh," said Beebop and Rocksteady. "Now get going," yelled Shredder. With that, the two ugly mutants were off to gather some foot solders and go in search of the four girl turtles. 


	5. The Search is on!

A/N: First of all, I would like to thank Red Turtle for reminding that I have left this fic completely unfinished. I would also like to thank others for reviewing. This fic should be better.I hope. If not, please tell me. Please Read and Review! Thanks All!  
  
Chapter 5  
  
"The search is on"  
  
The guys had been looking for hours. Not one lead of where the girls were showed up. They came back to the layer. Raphael and Michelangelo sat on the sofa in front of the TV. Leonardo went to see Master Splinter. Donatello on the other hand went to his lab.  
  
"Man, I didn't think it would be this hard to find a couple of girls," said Michelangelo.  
  
"Tell me about it. If girls go to the bathroom in groups, you would think they wouldn't be hard to find," said Raphael.  
  
Leonardo came out from talking to Splinter. He heard his brothers talking about the girls. Shaking his head, he went to see what Donatello was up to. He found him sitting at his computer with a satellite dish spinning around on it.  
  
"What are you doing?" asked Leonardo.  
  
"I'm using their body temperatures to find them. I can't judge their weight since I only glanced at them. I'm hoping that I can find them using this program," said Donatello.  
  
"Well, as long as we find them. Master Splinter wants us to get them here so Shredder can't get to them again," said Leonardo.  
  
"Yea. I can see that. I'm going to get something. No touching my computer," demanded Donatello.  
  
"Oh come on! I touched it once and I'm cursed for life," said Leonardo sarcastically.  
  
"Hey, I don't wish to fix my computer again when we're trying to find these girls," said Donatello.  
  
Leonardo sighed. The computer incident happened over a year ago and Donatello still didn't allow Leonardo anywhere near it. He started to walk out of the room when suddenly an alarm started to go off.  
  
"What's that?" asked Leonardo.  
  
"That's the alert I put on so if it found the girls, it would alert me. It looks like they went back to the warehouse. We have to try to get to them before anyone else does," said Donatello.  
  
Leonardo nodded. The two brothers left Donatello's lab and ran to get their brothers.  
  
"Hey guys, we found them," said Donatello.  
  
Raphael jumped off the couch and ran around it. Michelangelo got up and jumped over it. Leonardo ran to Master Splinter's study to tell him that they had found the girls and were going to bring them to a safer place.  
  
Leonardo soon joined his brothers and ran to the warehouse where they had first laid eyes on the girls. 


	6. You Idiots!

A/N: Geez! I never knew how much you people liked this one! I would like to thank you people for reviewing and telling me how much you liked it. It feels really good to discover that you have a bunch of reviews sitting in your in-box right before a super boring class. Again, thanks a lot for reminding me that I do have this fic to work on. Thanks again! Now on with the fic!  
  
Warning: Many, MANY, MANY bad puns in this chapter!  
  
Chapter 6 "You Idiots!"  
  
Shredder continued to look for the girls through his technodrome. He paced back and forth, waiting for Bebop and Rocksteady to come back with the girls. His patience was getting thinner as he waited. Finally, he couldn't take it. He pulled out his comlink and contacted Bebop.  
  
"Yea, boss?" snorted Bebop.  
  
"Have you found those girls yet?" questioned Shredder.  
  
"Nope. We've been all over this city and we've found nothing," said Rocksteady.  
  
"Rocksteady? What are you doing with Bebop? I wanted you to bring separate groups of foot soldiers out to find them, not go together," yelled Shredder.  
  
"Umm.you didn't say that," said Rocksteady.  
  
Shredder tensed up. He wanted to kill those two mutants. They were both so stupid. He wanted to kill them but he needed them for a time longer.  
  
"Alright, split up and find them! I want them found by tonight," yelled Shredder.  
  
"Duh, yea, boss," said Bebop.  
  
The comlink's screen went out and Shredder went to a wall. He started beating his head against it, after he took off his helmet. Krang walked in thanks to the banging.  
  
"Shredder, what in Dimension X do you think you're doing?" asked Krang.  
  
"What does it look like I'm doing you moronic, bodiless, brain?" asked Shredder.  
  
"It looks like you're trying to bruise your head by banging it against the walls of the Technodrome," said Krang sarcastically.  
  
"You're a real riot, you know that?" asked Shredder sarcastically after he stopped banging his head against the wall.  
  
"Why thank you, Shredder. This is the first you have ever complemented me," said Krang.  
  
"Ever hear the word sarcasm?" asked Shredder.  
  
"Oh of course. I've heard it used plenty of times. Especially now," said Krang.  
  
Shredder rolled his eyes. The last thing he wanted to deal with was a smart brain.  
  
"Now what did those bumbling idiots do or should I say what did they not do?" asked Krang mockingly.  
  
"They just showed me just how brainless they are," yelled Shredder.  
  
"Well, that's what we get for making mutants. Too bad their mutation didn't up their IQs any," said Krang.  
  
"Gee, where does that line sound familiar?" asked Shredder remembering Donatello's famous first words about Bebop and Rocksteady.  
  
"Well, where are the girl turtles?" asked Krang.  
  
"They're still out there some where," said Shredder, now really frustrated.  
  
"Well, Shredder, think about it, if you want something done right, we've got to do it yourself. We should go find them," said Krang.  
  
"Where do we start looking?" asked Shredder.  
  
"At the place we first brought them. After all, I doubt those girls were smart enough to go with the turtles," said Krang.  
  
Shredder sighed in agreement. It was times like this that actually made Krang look like the brains, which he was. Together, they got to the surface to find Bebop and Rocksteady and go find those girls. 


	7. Nicole and I just can’t seem to get alon...

A/N: Thank you all for Reviewing. If I ever forget to finish something that you people like, just e-mail me about it and I will go and find it in my folders and continue it. Thanks for all the support in this fic. It means so much to me.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
"Nicole and I just can't seem to get along"  
  
May, Lacy, Nicole and I sat in the warehouse. No one was coming to help us. We missed our only chance to get help from the turtles. We all sighed.  
  
"So, what do we do now?" asked Lacy.  
  
"I.I don't know if there's anything we can do," I said sadly.  
  
"I knew that we shouldn't have left! You didn't listen to me," ranted Nicole.  
  
"Nicole, let's get into agreement here. It was you who suggested it. I personally didn't want to leave but you're the one who pulled us away," I said calmly.  
  
"You know Linnea, I'm sick of your lies," yelled Nicole.  
  
"Excuse me! Did I hear what I think I did? You said that I lied to you? Do me a favor and inflate that damn ego of yours and start owing up to your mistakes. Pull that f*$#ing stick out of your ass that you've had stuck there since May moved here and join the real world," I yelled back to her.  
  
Nicole stopped. Then she turned to May and Lacy for help on her case.  
  
"Sorry Niki, this was your doing," said May.  
  
"You were the one who suggested it," said Lacy.  
  
"Whose side are you on?" asked Nicole.  
  
"They not on anyone's side. They only agree with me because I was telling the truth," I said calmly.  
  
"Can we say bull shit?" asked a very pissed Nicole.  
  
I shot her a dirty look. I never did know what I ever did to her but god was she annoying. I knew that it would take an endless amount of patience to get through this situation.  
  
"Hey Lin, I'm getting hungry," said May.  
  
"So am I," said Lacy.  
  
"Yea but we have a small problem. How are we going to get food?" asked Nicole, angrily.  
  
"Gee, you think we know? If you're not going to do anything helpful, keep your mouth shut," I snapped.  
  
Nicole huffed and kept her mouth shut, which was a great relief for me. I kept trying to figure out what to do. Just then, I came up with an idea.  
  
"Well, we can get my friend, Alex, to get us food," I suggested after a while.  
  
"Yea, that's gonna work well when he sees us and scream," argued Nicole.  
  
I sighed. I knew that she was right. After how my mother reacted, I didn't need to scare Alex.  
  
"Here you are," someone yelled.  
  
We all jumped to our feet and turned towards the source of the voice. There stood four male turtles, just like us. The one in the orange mask had a dopy smile on his face, obviously glad to see us safe.  
  
"We were really worried about you girls," said the one in the purple mask.  
  
"Thanks," I said, not knowing how to react.  
  
"Come on, We're not going to hurt you," said the one in the blue mask.  
  
The blue masked turtle walked towards me. There was something cute about him. Then he stopped in front of Nicole.  
  
I was not very happy with this. Nicole always had a habit of attracting the guys I liked and even as turtles, this happened. She looked over at me and smirked. I wanted to hurt her but what could I do. The other turtles followed the turtle in the blue mask.  
  
The red masked turtle even stopped in front of Nicole. The Orange masked stopped in front of May. The purple masked turtle looked at Lacy. I was annoyed. Even as a turtle, guys still didn't pay attention to me. I hated it. I sighed and started walking away.  
  
"My name is Leonardo," said the blue masked turtle.  
  
"I'm Raphael," said the Red masked Turtle.  
  
"Donatello," said the purple masked turtle.  
  
"Michelangelo," said the orange masked turtle.  
  
I made mental notes of their names. I wasn't so sure if I wanted to be with them or not anymore. I heard the girls introduce themselves. Then Nicole turned to me.  
  
"The moron is Linnea," said Nicole.  
  
That was it. I jumped and attacked her. She pushed one to many buttons. When she fell, Leonardo and Raphael helped her up. Lacy and May ran to help me up.  
  
"I apologize but Nicole and I have little issues that we have yet to resolve, even as humans," I said glaring at Nicole.  
  
I turned and started to walk away.  
  
"Lin, where are you going?" asked May.  
  
"I don't care but as long as I'm far away from that little hypocrite," I said as I started to leave, "You know where to find me if you need me."  
  
May looked at me with horror. She knew I was going to find Alex and try to get his help if possible. Before I knew it, the blue masked turtle put his hand on my shoulder.  
  
"You can't go back out there, not alone. You girls should come back with us. We are very curious about your story," he said with a smile.  
  
I was touched by his smile and patience. He seemed so understanding. I smiled back at him.  
  
"Okay. Sorry I lost my temper but Nicole is the only one who can ever make me loose my temper," I apologized.  
  
"Don't worry, Raph is the only one who can get me to loose mine," laughed Leonardo.  
  
Just then, we found ourselves surrounded but those robots in purple and black. The man in the metal mask and the talking brain walked into the middle of the circle with us. Leonardo pushed me back.  
  
"Hello, ladies, sorry to say it but I'm afraid you will have to come with us," said the man in the metal mask.  
  
"Not on your life, Shredder," said Leonardo. 


	8. Just Great, Another Typical Battle Scene

A/N: Thank you for the reviews everyone. I would like to say that you are all very motivational. I hope you like this chapter! Please Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 8  
  
"Just Great, Another Typical Battle Scene"  
  
We were surrounded by those ninja robots. The four turtle guys pushed us to the center of the circle. Their backs were towards us. They stood in four places, making a square.  
  
"Hand the girls over, turtles," said the brain.  
  
"Get lost, Krang? Besides, what would you want them for?" yelled Michelangelo.  
  
"That's none of your concern," said Krang.  
  
The man in the metal mask made a gesture and the ninja robots attacked. This time, I had no intention of going anywhere. I looked over my shoulder when I suddenly saw a ninja robot taking off with Nicole.  
  
I was tempted to let it take her away but I knew I couldn't do that. We were in it to the end. As much as she caused me pain, I couldn't let her be taken and have God knows what done to her. I ran over to it and started to hit it.  
  
"It's not working," yelled Nicole.  
  
"Gee, you think?" I said.  
  
I suddenly spotted a weapon that one of the ninja robots had been using. I used it to cut off the arms of the robot off. The two of us got to the ground quickly before it exploded, taking a few of the ninja robots with them.  
  
"I never thought I'd say this but thanks," said Nicole.  
  
"Don't worry about it," I said.  
  
"Help!" screamed two voices.  
  
Nicole and I looked over to see May and Lacy were being taken away. Nicole and I started to run towards them until Michelangelo and Donatello started after them. Leonardo and Raphael started fighting closer to us.  
  
Suddenly, a smoke bomb filled the room. I felt a reptilian hand grab my wrist. I tried to find another hand. When I found one, I noticed that it was more slender. I guessed that I had found Nicole.  
  
Soon the smoke cleared. I looked over to see that Leonardo had taken hold of my wrist and I had guessed right. I let go of Nicole's hand and Leonardo let go of my wrist.  
  
"Where's May and Lacy?" asked Nicole.  
  
"Shredder got them," said Donatello.  
  
"We've gotta go after them! We've gotta get them back," yelled Nicole.  
  
"Not now. That's exactly what he's expecting," said Leonardo calmly.  
  
"I don't care! Lin, you tell them! We've gotta get Lacy and May back," yelled Nicole.  
  
"Nikki, they know but they would know better," I said trying not to get upset.  
  
"Don't you even care? They're gone and you think that we should wait," yelled Nicole.  
  
"I do care for your information but this isn't a dream or a movie, this is real. If they think we should wait, then we should wait," I said.  
  
Nicole stopped arguing with me. I hated her and I knew that she hated me. I was starting to regret saving her but I knew that we couldn't do anything more. I couldn't let her be taken since we knew that we were in this together and I wasn't going to back out until we were all out of this. 


	9. Coming Home With the Guys

Chapter 9  
  
"Coming Home With the Guys"  
  
Nicole and I walked through the sewers. The guys made sure to keep an eye on us so that we didn't get lost. I missed May and Lacy dearly and knew that we would get them back soon. The walk wasn't easy on my weak ankles but I managed to put up with it.  
  
Eventually, we got to a place that looked like a subterranean apartment. Nicole and I looked around at everything. We first walked into a kitchen. It amazed me how normal it looked. They lead us into a rather large room that looked like it was used as a workout room. In the room was a giant rat sitting in the middle of the floor. I wasn't scared like Nicole but I was actually intrigued by the rat. Leonardo bowed respectfully to the rat.  
  
"Master, these are two of the girls whom we spoke of," he said with great care.  
  
The rat looked up at Nicole and me. Nicole hid behind me. I sighed.  
  
"Come, my dear girls, there is no need to fear me," he said kindly.  
  
I started to walk to the rat until Nicole held me back, gasping my wrist. I turned to her and yanked my wrist free of her grasp. I then sat in front of the rat. Nicole soon followed. The other turtles came and sat around us also.  
  
"I am Master Splinter. I assume you know my students," said the rat in a fatherly way.  
  
"Yes, Master Splinter, we do," I said trying to be as respectful as I could.  
  
"You two do not like each other do you?" he asked.  
  
"Not really. Her lies never seem to cease," Nicole said trying to be respectful.  
  
"I highly doubt that. My dear, do not lie to me. I am always able to tell. I believe that it's a case of jealousy that makes you two annoyed at each other," he said with sincerity.  
  
Nicole stayed silent. I knew that I was jealous that she always managed to attract all the guys whom I had ever liked. I couldn't tell what it was that she was ever jealous of me about but I didn't really care.  
  
"What are your names?" asked Master Splinter.  
  
"I'm Linnea," I said.  
  
"I'm Nicole," said Nicole.  
  
"You had two other friends, didn't you?" asked Master Splinter.  
  
"Yes but they were taken by the guy everyone referred to as Shredder," I said.  
  
Master Splinter nodded his head. Our questioning went far into the morning. Nicole and I started to tire. I was amazed that the guys seemed so wide-awake. If they weren't, then they sure faked it well. Nicole and I had gotten a wealth of information about their origin and how Master Splinter was like a father to the guys. I listened with interest to every word Master Splinter said. I wasn't trying to suck up to him but I was just interested.  
  
"Leonardo, Donatello, would it be okay if the girls slept in your rooms tonight?" asked Master Splinter, picking up on the tiredness of Nicole and me.  
  
Leonardo and Donatello nodded and showed us to their rooms. Leonardo brought me over to his bed. Donatello showed Nicole to his bed. I the two said their good nights and left. I watched Leonardo gaze back at me as he left the room.  
  
I laid on the bed but some thoughts kept me from going to sleep right away. Thoughts of Nicole of me getting along, Leonardo noticing me in another way, and thinking this life wouldn't be as bad as I thought it would be filled my mind. It wasn't long before the darkness of sleep overcame me. 


	10. Isn't it Obvious?

Chapter 10 "Isn't it Obvious?"  
  
May and Lacy were afraid as they were thrown into their cells. They huddled together. Krang and Shredder watched as the two girl turtles tried to get as far away from them as possible. They knew that Shredder and Krang were crazy and they didn't want to have anything to do with them.  
  
"What's the matter girls, don't you like us?" asked Bebop.  
  
"Actually, we prefer guys who act like humans," said Lacy in her Russian accent.  
  
"We act like humans," said Rocksteady.  
  
"You sure could have fooled me," said May.  
  
"It's okay, girls. I don't even think they act human," said Shredder.  
  
"Amazing, we have something in common," whispered Lacy to May.  
  
"But you might as well get use to this, you'll be here for a long time," said Shredder.  
  
"Wait a minute! You mean you're never going to change us back?" yelled May.  
  
"That's not completely true. I would love to but unfortunately, there is no way. You're stuck like this forever," said Shredder softly.  
  
Shredder walked away with Bebop, Rocksteady and Krang. Shredder's cape flew behind him as he walked off.  
  
Lacy and May moved away from each other and sat next to each other on one of the little beds provided for them in their little cell. They wanted to get out but were unable to do so.  
  
"Hey, Lacy, do you think he meant what he said?" asked May.  
  
"I wish I knew. I just don't know. I mean, if there is a way to change back, we may have a lot of experimenting to do," said Lacy.  
  
"Yes, I suppose you're right. Times, we would even have to worry about getting what we need to figure out what we need to experiment. Not to mention we have to get out of here first, " sighed May.  
  
"Don't give up hope yet. We'll get out of here. I know we will. Besides, Nicole and Lin are still out there with those turtles," said Lacy.  
  
"That's true but let's remember that those two hate each other with a heated passion. I'm just afraid that they're both dead because they tried to kill each other," said May.  
  
"Well, they should be with the turtles and I think that they would keep those two from killing each other," laughed Lacy.  
  
"Very true. Besides, I think that Leonardo would keep them from doing so. After all I think Leonardo likes Lin anyway," said May.  
  
"What makes you say that?" asked Lacy.  
  
"Oh come on, didn't you see the way he looked at her? It was so funny! I mean, when he was walking over to us, he had his eye on her the whole time," laughed May.  
  
"If that's so then why did he go to Nicole?" asked Lacy.  
  
"I don't know how to explain this but Linnea gives guys an odd aura that makes her harder to approach. Nicole on the other hand is the type that guys find easier to approach. It's messed up but it's true. Many guys have said that to me," said May.  
  
"That makes no sense," said Lacy.  
  
"Hey, men aren't supposed to make sense! Look at the turtles! Look at.well.Shredder," said May.  
  
"Very nice example of insanity," joked Lacy.  
  
The two girls laughed at Shredder. They knew that this guy was obviously insane. They relaxed a bit. They knew that Nicole and Linnea were probably safe with the turtles and were probably thinking of a way to make a rescue for them.  
  
"Hey May, what do you think will happen when they come to find us?" asked Lacy.  
  
"Well, judging from what happened last time, there will probably be another big fight between Shredder and the turtles. Linnea and Nicole will probably be told to stay and being them, they won't listen. They'll come anyway. They'll come and get us out and Shredder will fall," said May.  
  
"Do you think that will really happen?" asked Lacy.  
  
"Well, that's always what happens in books and movies," said May.  
  
Lacy laughed. The optimism of May was something that was always there.  
  
"That's nice but this is real life we're talking about," said Lacy.  
  
"Well, I'm sure it will happen, I have no doubts," said May.  
  
May moved off the bed and went to another. She laid down and fell asleep. Lacy laid on her bed and looked up. The lights had gone off. Well, Nicole, Linnea, if you two are going to get along ever, now's the time, thought Lacy as she fell asleep. 


	11. Nicole talks to Linnea

Chapter 11 "Nicole talks to Linnea"  
  
"Hey, Linnea, are you awake?" asked a voice as I was poked awake.  
  
"I am now, Nicole," I said as I blinked myself awake.  
  
I sat up and stretched. Then I rubbed the last of the sleep out of my eyes. I looked up at the clock. 3:00 AM. I was ready to kill Nicole.  
  
"Nicole, it's three AM! What's up? And if you want to go save Lacy and May, leave me here," I said, not wanting to go anywhere.  
  
"Lin, that's not what I woke up to talk to you about," she said.  
  
"What's up?" I asked, a bit nicer than I asked before.  
  
"I wanted to talk to you about the past," Nicole said nicely.  
  
"The past? What could we possibly talk about the past?" I asked.  
  
"The way we've treated each other," she said simply.  
  
"What about it?" I asked curiously.  
  
"Well, I had a talk with Master Splinter," she said.  
  
"When?" I asked  
  
"Okay, I snuck out of the room and Master Splinter caught me talking to one of the turtles. He yelled at him and pulled me into his study," She said.  
  
"What happened?" I asked, not really caring.  
  
"Nothing really. He said that we are in this together and we should probably figure out what we are jealous of each other about," she said.  
  
"Master Splinter said that?" I asked skeptically.  
  
"Okay, maybe not those exact words but that was basically what he said," Nicole said.  
  
"I see," I said almost not believing her.  
  
Silence passed between us. I had been lied to so often by her that I no longer knew when to listen to her. I sighed.  
  
"What are you jealous of me about?" I asked curiously.  
  
"I've always hated how guys I liked seemed to gravitate towards you. I mean, Alex! He's one hot guy but he's yours," said Nicole honestly.  
  
"What? You think Alex is cute! Oh my God! There's nothing between us! Never was, never will be. Alex is only one of my best friends," I said in shock.  
  
"What? You're kidding," Nicole said obviously embarrassed.  
  
"No! He was nothing but a friend," I said almost laughing.  
  
"Another thing that I think you should know, I've always been jealous that you have always had the body that makes guys turn their heads. Heck, even as a turtle, you still have that gift," said Nicole.  
  
"I do not! Guys never come and talk to me. If I've got the body, then why do they always go to you?" I asked.  
  
"I've been told that they find you intimidating. I mean, you're very pretty but you are also smart. The guys are afraid to go talk to you because they're.well.guys!" explained Nicole.  
  
I laughed. That last comment was pretty funny. I always thought it was because Nicole was a tomboy. That probably makes Nicole easier to approach.  
  
"Well, I've always been annoyed that you get the guys and they never come to me. All the guys who I like go to you. I've always assumed that it was because you were a tomboy and I was just a wannabe," I admitted.  
  
"I hated that you were a wannabe and you never followed through," Nicole said.  
  
"Well, I never knew how to. Remember, once in high school, you are stuck with the reputation you create in freshman year," I explained.  
  
Though dark, I could see Nicole nod her head. She knew what it was like too. I wasn't lying and I think she could vouch for that too.  
  
"I hear ya on that one. The problem with being me is that all the guys that I liked would also see me as nothing but a friend but ask me if I would help them attract you. You can probably guess how our high school arguments probably started," Nicole said.  
  
I nodded. I knew that this was getting us closer to peace between us but the problem was that I was still hurt from the days of elementary school.  
  
"Nicole, our fights have lasted longer then high school though. I don't mean to really dwell on the past but our hatred had been since elementary school," I said.  
  
"I know. Personally, I don't even remember why I hated you during that time or even in middle school," admitted Nicole.  
  
"Personally, I don't either," I admitted.  
  
We both started to laugh uncontrollably. All these year, we couldn't even remember what we hated each other about. I could see that this was a new start.  
  
"So, which turtle is cute in your opinion?" asked Nicole.  
  
"Should I trust this?" I asked still laughing a bit.  
  
"Okay, I'll tell you who I like. I think Raph is kinda hot," said Nicole.  
  
"Kinda hotheaded you mean," I said as a joke.  
  
"Yea, kinda like me," she said.  
  
"Now, remember, I didn't say that," I said.  
  
"Geez, Raph said Leo didn't trust. Maybe you and Leo should get together," she said.  
  
She was right. I never really trusted many people and if I did trust, they were lucky. The comment on Leo on the other hand, I didn't expect. I didn't think of him anything like me.  
  
"Oh seriously," I said pulling the blankets over my head.  
  
"Oh.did I just hit the nail on the head?" asked Nicole.  
  
"Believe what you want," I said.  
  
"Why? I want to know the truth this time. I'm not going to jump to any conclusions," said Nicole.  
  
She sounded even closer to me. It was obvious that she had gotten out of bed and had come to my bedside.  
  
"So how long before you spread the truth if you find out?" I asked, not wanting any trouble.  
  
"I won't spread it around. Come on, do you have a crush on Leo?" asked Nicole, now trying to wrestle the blanket off my head.  
  
"I'm not admitting anything! If I said who I liked, it would just be my luck that he'd be right outside the door and not even feel anything for me," I said remembering the one time that something like that had happened.  
  
"No one it there. Come on, do you or do you not have a crush on Leo?" asked Nicole trying harder to see my face while she was laughing  
  
"I'm not saying anything," I said trying hard not to laugh.  
  
"Oh you so have a crush on him. It wouldn't surprise me if he liked you too," said Nicole giving up on me.  
  
I took the blankets off my face and watched her figure lay back down.  
  
"Nicole, first of all, Leo seems more like the type who would go for your type. I also highly doubt that he would have feelings for me. Second, he's the leader when Master Splinter's not around and I don't think he would like how I can loose my temper with just talking to you," I said.  
  
"You haven't tried to kill me yet and we've been talking for a while now," she said.  
  
"True but what are you getting at?" I asked.  
  
"Nothing," she said.  
  
"Stop playing around. What are you getting at about me and Leo?" I asked.  
  
"Nothing," She said pulling the blanket over her head.  
  
It was my turn to jump on her trying to get her to tell me what she was saying. I wanted to know but she was not about to say.  
  
"Come on. Tell me? What if I admitted who I liked?" I asked trying to pull the violet blanket off her head.  
  
I was amazed that I had won. She lowered the blanket.  
  
"You strike a hard bargain," Nicole said with a smile.  
  
We laughed. I admitted my liking to Leonardo. She sat there and nodded. I had no idea what she was thinking about but I didn't think it was going to be too bad looking at her face in what little light we had.  
  
"Well, we should go to bed," Nicole suggested.  
  
"Yea. And Nicole," I said.  
  
"Yea?" she answered.  
  
"Don't you dare breathe a word of what I just told you," I said.  
  
"Don't worry, I won't as long as you do the same," she said seriously.  
  
"I won't," I answered simply.  
  
I went to my bed. I felt as if weights had been taken from me. I was surprised that I was actually starting to trust Nicole as a friend but in a logical thought, she was all I had left until we got our friends back. 


	12. Bring them home safely

Chapter 12 "Bring them home safely"  
  
I awoke the next morning. I stretched and wondered if everything that had happened to me was a dream. I looked down at myself and realized, I was still a turtle. I assumed that the talk between me and Nicole actually took place. I rubbed my eyes. I saw Nicole was still sleep but I didn't doubt she was tired from the events from the last two days. I sighed and got up.  
  
I passed a mirror. Of all the things that I had wondered, I wondered what I looked like as a turtle. My eyes widened as I looked at myself. My front part of the shell was quite curvy. I wondered if I was pretty in any of the guy's opinions. I was thin but that didn't surprise me. I was always thin. The other girls looked about the same except for skin color. I had the lightest shade of green out of all of us. I adjusted my eye mask before I left to see where the guys were.  
  
I found my way to the kitchen. There, Michelangelo was cooking. The other three turtles and Master Splinter sat at the kitchen table.  
  
"Linnea, come, my child, join us," said Master Splinter.  
  
I nodded and walked over to the table. Leonardo walked over to me and pulled out a chair for me. I thanked him for the deed. He smiled back at me and went off. He soon came back with another chair. To my left was Raphael. Leonardo was to my right.  
  
"Sleep well, Linnea?" asked Leonardo.  
  
"Yes, thank you," I said.  
  
"Morning, babe, ya like eggs?" asked Michelangelo.  
  
"Yes, please," I said.  
  
"Forget the hot sauce," called Donatello.  
  
I gave Donatello an odd look while the others just laughed. I wondered about the hot sauce comment for a while.  
  
"Sorry, Mikey has a habit of putting hot sauce on almost everything. He likes the taste of hot stuff," explained Donatello.  
  
"That is if his taste buds still work," added Raphael.  
  
Everyone but me laughed at the comment. I didn't get it but I guessed that I would in time.  
  
It wasn't long before Nicole came into the room. Leonardo once again gave up his chair and went off to get another chair. Darn, I was hoping that he was just doing that for me, I thought.  
  
It wasn't long before Michelangelo brought out two plates of eggs. He set them down in front of me and Nicole. We both looked up at him and smiled.  
  
"Thanks, Michelangelo," I said.  
  
"Call me Mikey, babe. It's no problem. It's what I enjoy doing most," said Mikey.  
  
Nicole and I started eating our eggs. We were surprised at how good they were but Mikey hugged us both for complementing him when we did.  
  
"At least someone appreciates me," said Mikey.  
  
Nicole and I laughed. He was very sweet. He'd be the perfect guy for May if she was here, I though. Just then, I remembered, May was taken by Shredder and the talking brain. I stopped eating and I felt a tear soak into my eye mask.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Nicole.  
  
"May, Lacy, I almost forgot about them. When can we go to get them back?" I asked.  
  
"You two aren't going anywhere. We are going soon. Don't worry, we'll get them back," said Leonardo, putting a hand on my shoulder.  
  
His hand was strong, worn from the years of work and survival. I felt the warmth of his hand pass into my body. I wanted him to keep it there but of course, he moved it. I sighed.  
  
"Are you sure you don't want us to come with you just to help you out?" asked Nicole.  
  
"No. They have the training to get your friends back. I would like you two to remain here," said Master Splinter.  
  
"Yes sir," I said, almost thinking I was talking to my father, whom I missed.  
  
"Good, Turtles, go. Bring the girls back safely," commanded Master Splinter.  
  
The turtles bowed and ran off. Nicole and I stayed at the kitchen table. I wanted to go but I didn't want to get into more trouble. Master Splinter smiled at us.  
  
"Girls, you have freedom while you are here. I would like for you girls to stay here until we can find a way to turn you all back. If not, then you girls may stay here permanently. It is all entirely up to you what you do but I would like you both to know that you will be protected here," said Master Splinter.  
  
He got up and went into his study. Nicole and I finished our breakfast and then went back to the temporary room. All I wanted was for my friends and the turtles to come back safely. 


	13. Great Escape

Chapter 13  
  
"Great Escape"  
  
Lacy looked around. She was not happy to be back in the cell that she was in again. During the night, Shredder took May and there was not a thing that Lacy was able to do about it. She tried to find ways out. She found one but she needed a little help or a lot of adrenalin to help her out with that.  
  
Soon, May was thrown back into the cell. She was shaking but stable. Lacy ran to May's side and found that she was bleeding. She gave the robotic ninjas a dirty look bit she knew that it would do either of them any good. It wasn't long before they left.  
  
"May, what did that guy do to you?" asked Lacy.  
  
"He let that ugly warthog try to hurt me. I gave him too much of a fight for him to do anything major to me," May said, tired from her struggle.  
  
"That son of a.I would love to hurt that sociopath," exclaimed Lacy.  
  
"I know. I was only smacked around. No real damage," said May.  
  
"You could be mentally scarred," exclaimed Lacy.  
  
"No, you're mentally scarred if you go see a band rehearsal," joked May.  
  
"Well, at least they didn't hurt you too badly. You've got your sense of humor still," said Lacy.  
  
May nodded. Lacy looked around.  
  
"May, I've got an idea on how to get out of here," whispered Lacy.  
  
"What? I'll do almost anything to get out of here," said May.  
  
Lacy started whispering her plan. May nodded and smiled evilly as her friend spoke. When Lacy backed away, she looked at May for approval.  
  
"Lacy, it's insane! Crazy! I like it!" said May grinning evilly.  
  
"Then let's go," said Lacy.  
  
Lacy took the foot soldier part that was found earlier that night and through it at the camera. Then she took a ninja star and started to fiddle with the screws holding the cell door control panel. Once in, Lacy played with the wires. The bars disappeared.  
  
"Nice work, Lace," said May.  
  
"Thanks. Now let's get out of here," said Lacy.  
  
"Hold it. Look what I found," said May holding up a few daggers.  
  
"Hmm.bring them. They may come in handy," said Lacy.  
  
"My thoughts exactly," said May.  
  
Together, the two girl turtles ran out of the room with the cells (not sure what they're called) and started to make a run for it, hoping that they would be able to get out. 


	14. Lost and Found

Chapter 14  
  
"Lost and Found"  
  
Lacy and May ran through the random halls of the Technodrome. Lost, they ran, trying to stay away from any robotic ninjas and Shredder and his morons. They soon tired and found a little place to hide.  
  
"This place is huge! How are we going to find a way out of here?" asked Lacy, out of breath.  
  
"I have no idea. We've been running though here for two hours and I'm not exaggerating. I've been timing it," May said.  
  
Lacy sighed. They had no idea how to get out but it was better than staying in the cell where they didn't know what could possibly happen to them.  
  
"Hey, Lace, do you think Shredder knows we've escaped?" asked May.  
  
Just then, an announcement went over the loud speaker announcing that the girls escaped. The girls looked at each other.  
  
"Does that answer your question?" asked Lacy.  
  
"I guess it does," said May.  
  
They got up and started running again.  
  
* * *  
  
Meanwhile, the turtles were walking thought the Technodrome when they suddenly heard the announcement. The four brothers looked at each other.  
  
"Smart girls. They managed to get out of those cells," commented Donatello.  
  
"Let's find them before Shredder does," said Leonardo.  
  
The four turtles started running down the random halls of the Technodrome with out an idea where the girls were. It wasn't long before they came across a split.  
  
"Oh great! Now which way?" asked Raphael.  
  
Michelangelo started to run down one way before he ran into something. He was thrown onto his shell. He looked up and his eyes widened.  
  
"Hey dudes, I found them," Michelangelo said.  
  
The four turtles looked at Michelangelo and smiled. Raphael ran over to Michelangelo and helped him up. Donatello ran over to help the figure up.  
  
"Lacy! May! You're both alright," said Donatello excitedly.  
  
"Other than tired, I guess you can say that," said May.  
  
"Well, since you two are safe, why don't we get you girls back home," said Leonardo.  
  
"Home?" questioned Lacy.  
  
"Yea, our home. Nikki and Lin are there waiting for you two," said Raphael throwing his attitude around.  
  
"How cute. Looks like the boys are binging the girls home to meet Daddy," said a sinister voice.  
  
The six turtles turned to see Shredder standing with a bunch of Foot Soldiers. The four guys pushed the girls back and they drew their weapons. The girls stepped back and drew the daggers that they had found earlier that day.  
  
"Give up turtles, you're finished," said Shredder.  
  
"Forget it, Shredder," said Leonardo, dangerously.  
  
"Very well, Foot Soldiers, attack!" yelled Shredder.  
  
With that the Foot Soldiers attacked. The guys took out a lot of the Foot Soldiers but a few got past them. The girls used the daggers and took out what the guys missed. When Leonardo saw them holding their own with a weapon, he went after Shredder.  
  
He and Shredder fought until there were no more Foot Soldiers. Shredder ran thinking better to run and live another day then to fight and die. Leonardo took a few steps after him before stopping and remembering that they had to reunite the girls.  
  
Leonardo turned to the five other turtles. He smiled to everyone.  
  
"Let's go home," said Leonardo.  
  
Together, they left the Technodrome, hoping never to return but they knew better. The girls looked forward to seeing their friends and the guys looked forward to getting to know the girls. 


	15. Reunion

Chapter 15  
  
"Reunion"  
  
I sat there on the room that Nicole and I were sharing. I knew that it was Leonardo and Donatello's room that we were sharing. I loved the shades of blue and purple that festooned the room. I managed to find a stack of books and I started reading one, while Nicole slept on Donatello's bed. I was so bored that I was willing to read or do anything. Just as I got into the book, I suddenly felt someone jump on me. I threw who was on me off, expecting it to be Nicole, and yell until I realized that it was May who jumped on me.  
  
"May? Lacy? Oh my God! I'm so happy to see you again," I cried as I jumped up to hug them.  
  
I hugged both of them. It was so good to see that they were back. Then May jumped onto Nicole's bed. I watched and cringed when I watched May give Nicole an unpleasant wake up call. Nicole jumped up and started to try to kill May. Lacy and I laughed.  
  
"Okay, Nicole, knock it off. Just give her a hug and then kill her in a few days," I laughed.  
  
"That's what I'm trying to do but May keeps running from me," Nicole laughed.  
  
"Oh," laughed May.  
  
Nicole gave May a bone crushing hug before throwing her down to the floor. Lacy and I lost all control and started laughing. I noticed the guys and Master Splinter in the room, smiling. I tried my best to calm down but the efforts were futile.  
  
Once I collected myself, I walked over to the guys and thanked each of them with a hug. I started with Leonardo and ended with Raphael. Nicole on the other hand started with Raphael and ended with Leonardo. We both even hugged Master Splinter.  
  
Master Splinter once again told us that we are more than welcome to say with the guys and how what we did was up to us. We all said we would like to say with them. Master Splinter also suggested that we all learn how to protect ourselves in case of any emergencies. We all thought it would be a good idea no matter what. I looked forward to learning what I could from Master Splinter. There was still the issue of rooming. Master Splinter opened the floor to suggestions.  
  
"Hey! I know, one girl can sleep with one guy," said Mikey with a goofy smile.  
  
"Thanks but no thanks," the girls and I said simultaneously.  
  
"Well, why don't we do what we did last night? All the guys sleep in the same room?" suggested Leonardo.  
  
"That is a good idea, Leonardo," said Master Splinter almost unsure if it was wise.  
  
"Teacher's pet," muttered Raphael.  
  
"Ninja drop out," muttered Leonardo.  
  
The girls and I laughed. They sounded like me and Nicole before we had worked things out. In fact, as the names continued, they got worse and they started to sound worse than we did.  
  
"Alright you two, that's enough," said Donatello, stopping the fight.  
  
"Now I'm worried about that arrangement," I said.  
  
"Yea, are you two going to kill each other?" asked Nicole.  
  
"When did you two agree on something?" asked May.  
  
"Let's just say we worked things out," I said.  
  
Nicole smiled. She knew what I was talking about. We figured that we would tell May and Lacy that we won't be fighting as much anymore later.  
  
"Naw, they won't kill each other. Not with Mikey to the rescue," said Mikey.  
  
"Hey! I do all the work," argued Donatello.  
  
Now, it was our time to laugh. Master Splinter was not finding this amusing. He growled low before standing.  
  
"Stop this now or else you boys are going to be doing flips," said Master Splinter.  
  
"Sorry, Sensei," they said with great respect and shame.  
  
"Now, boys, why don't you share a room and girls, you share a room. These arrangements shall be until we can find an alternative," said Master Splinter. 


	16. Playboy Attacks!

Chapter 16 "Playboy attacks"  
  
We all agreed to the living arrangements. Leonardo and Donatello started to move their stuff out. Leonardo told Donatello to leave the posters up to give the room some color until we got our own stuff. Leonardo noticed one of his books out of the book case. He found it on his old bed, now my bed. He looked at me as I started to lift a box.  
  
"Are you reading this?" he asked.  
  
I looked at him.  
  
"What? Oh, yes, I was just getting into it before May jumped on me," I said.  
  
"Okay. It's a good book. I'll leave this with you. I've got several others if you want to read them," he said.  
  
I smiled at him and thanked him. I started to bring the box into Raphael and Mikey's room. Their room was a toxic waste dump. As I went towards Leonardo's new bed, I lost my footing and slipped. Mikey caught the box while Raph caught me.  
  
"Thanks. I owe you guys so much," I said looking up at Raphael's black eyes.  
  
"Naw, don't worry about it. Are you okay?" asked Raphael.  
  
"Yea. I don't know what I slipped on but I'm fine. Thanks Raphael," I said, slightly embarrassed as I was put upright.  
  
"Call me Raph and don't worry about it," he said.  
  
I looked down to see what I could have possibly have slipped on. Just then, I saw a magazine. It was ripped as if someone had slipped on it. I guessed that was what I had slipped on. I saw that Nicole was coming in and heading for the magazine. I ran over and somersaulted to pick it up. The guys watched in amazement as I snatched the magazine to keep Nicole from falling. I got up and looked at the cover.  
  
"This month's Playboy issue. Hmm.How interesting. Gee, I guess I shouldn't be surprised," I said.  
  
"Dude! You've got this month's Playboy issue! Why didn't you tell me?" asked Mikey.  
  
I walked over and put it in Raph's chest. I didn't really care. They were guys and I figured that guys would be guys. I looked over at Nicole who was just laughing. I walked over to her. She looked at me and we left the room.  
  
"What happened? I heard Nicole laughing again," asked Leonardo.  
  
"Oh, nothing. I just slipped on this month's Playboy issue," I said, slightly disgusted.  
  
"I hope they get rid of those soon," said Leonardo.  
  
"Right, you can't tell me that you don't look at them too," laughed Nicole.  
  
"I don't. I'm not into that stuff," said Leonardo as he continued to bring his stuff into the new room.  
  
Nicole and I ran into our new room. I looked back at our path.  
  
"Doesn't look at porn, I like that in a man," I said.  
  
"Yea but too bad he's not human," Nicole laughed.  
  
"Oh shut up!" I laughed.  
  
"Okay, who are you and what have you done to Linnea and Nicole?" asked May.  
  
"We had a long talk and realized we've hated each other for very, very, very stupid reasons," said Nicole.  
  
"This is amazing. I thought that nothing could get you two to get along," said May.  
  
"Well, things change," I said.  
  
May shook her head. Lacy soon came in with Donatello with two bed frames. They placed them in the room. Then in came the mattresses. Donatello packed up his things and moved out in no time. The girls and I were left in our new room together. We had two dressers to work with, two night tables, a desk, and four beds. Our room seemed very empty. The posters were very nice but they were not quite us.  
  
"You know, I think we need to do some rearranging," said May.  
  
"You think?" asked Nicole.  
  
"Well, how do we want to do this?" I asked.  
  
We all looked at each other. Evil grins came over us. We moved our beds against the walls and then we slowly fit in the other furniture. The center of the room was left empty so we could just sit and talk. I placed a few lamps around and we waited for the guys' friend, April to bring us what we needed.  
  
It wasn't long before April did come. She introduced herself to us. She was very nice. Her red hair seemed to flow around her face.  
  
"I brought a few other things so you girls can have a room that actually looks like a girl's room," she said.  
  
"Thanks April," we all said.  
  
She helped us strategically place new posters, sheets, and other little things that we liked. She was told that we were all into anime and J-pop, Japanese pop, so she brought a few posters of a few artists. I took the S.E.S. poster. In no time, it was officially a girl's room.  
  
"I hope the guys don't drive you crazy," April said.  
  
"No, they just leave Playboy magazines out for Lin to kill herself on," joked Nicole.  
  
"They didn't try that with me. I'm glad they didn't too," April laughed.  
  
"Am I ever going to live that down?" I asked, sick of the story being told repeatedly.  
  
"Hmm.no," said Lacy.  
  
"Oh great," I said.  
  
"Don't worry. One day, I'll have to have the guys bring you up to my apartment and we'll have a girl's night out," said April.  
  
"That sounds good," I said.  
  
"Single girl's night out," she said.  
  
"Sounds really good," said May.  
  
"Well, I've got to get to work. It was nice meeting you girls," said April.  
  
"It was nice meeting you," I said.  
  
We said our good byes and settled into our new room. Since we had our door closed, the guys hadn't seen what was happening in here. There was a knock on our door. I ran and answered it. Mikey stood in the door way.  
  
"Holy cow! You girls made this into a girl room already," cried Mikey.  
  
"Yep and we love it! April's got good taste," said May.  
  
"Leo, Don! Come see you're old room," yelled Mikey.  
  
Leonardo, Raph, and Donatello ran into the room. They were amazed at how fast their room was transformed.  
  
"Well, to welcome you to the family, a friend and I brought you a poster. It's to commemorate the first funny memory we had together," said Raph.  
  
He handed me a poster. I looked at him curiously. Slowly, I took the plastic wrapping off it and I opened it up. I closed it.  
  
"Raph, I don't know whether to thank you or to kill you," I said.  
  
"What is it?" asked Lacy.  
  
"A black Playboy Bunny with a pink background," I answered.  
  
"Well, it created a memory," said Nicole.  
  
"Unfortunately," I said.  
  
"Here, I've got just the place," said Nicole as she hung it on the back of the door so Master Splinter wouldn't see it.  
  
"That's a good place for it," said Mikey, relieved.  
  
"Don't worry, we're not stupid," May said.  
  
"Speaking of Playboy, I don't want to find them in the room. So make them disappear," said Leonardo.  
  
"Oh come on, Leo," said Mikey.  
  
"No, I don't care. They will make a nice fire if I find them," he said.  
  
Raph and Mikey ran towards their room to hide their magazines. Leonardo and Donatello shook their heads and left us to enjoy their new room. 


	17. Getting to know the guys

A/N: This chapter just jumps ahead in time. I didn't feel like writing 6 months out since that could take a while. I hope you all like what's to come and it's not what you all think. Believe me.  
  
Chapter 17  
  
"Getting to know the guys"  
  
It had been six months after our mutation. Donatello and Lacy declared that there was no cure for our mutations. It didn't seem to bother any of us with that fact. For some reason, we all seemed to like this form.  
  
Master had been teaching us the way of the ninja for a while. Nicole, May, and I caught on quickly. I figured that it was because Nicole studied karate before and as for May and me, we were gymnasts and I had picked up random moves from friends who had studied. Lacy had never had the chance to learn any of this in Russia when she was younger. She was behind but it didn't seem to bother her.  
  
Master Splinter gave us weapons to try just so we have weapons to work with when we were attacked. Nicole picked up the sai. She seemed to like them. As for me, I had always loved the katana, and no, I didn't choose it because of Leonardo. I had owned a pair of long sai and I knew how to use them but I never liked them as much as the katana. Nicole and I learned how to use our weapons decently. I showed her some of what my friends had shown me and she showed me some things that she had learned about the katana through her studies. Leonardo and Raphael would help us occasionally but for the most part, we practiced on our own.  
  
After practice, I would go back to my room and read the book that I was borrowing from Leonardo. Just when it was getting good, May would come in, trying to get away from Raph. I would always get in the middle by telling Raph to calm down. For some reason, it always seemed to work. I didn't get how that seemed to happen but it would.  
  
Whenever I went looking for Lacy, I would find her in the lab with Donatello, or Don as he said to call him. They were really cute together. Together, the two of them would make many weird experiments. I would watch them do experiments together. It was really funny when they would go for the same flask with out looking and grab each other's hand. I would laugh and then I would leave.  
  
I had always felt like I was being followed around the layer. I never knew who it was but I knew who it wasn't. I knew that it wasn't Mikey since he was always in the kitchen with May, making some sort of inedible stuff that would probably kill your taste buds. Don was always with Lacy. I assumed it was either Leo or Raph. I never could figure out who it was but I secretly hoped it was Leo. After all, Leo was the cute one of the group.  
  
At night, Nicole, May, Lacy, and I would stay up and talk. We talked about the guys and who we liked better. Our door was always shut and all ways to hear were cut off. We all seemed to like someone different which worked out for all of us.so I thought. 


	18. You can’t be serious

Chapter 18 "You can't be serious"  
  
Nicole ran into the bedroom that the girls shared. She was out of breath. She ran in and hid under my bed. I looked under. She put one finger to her lips and I nodded. I got up and continued to read my book.  
  
Leonardo knocked on the door. It was obvious he had been working out again. His muscles were lined with sweat. He looked incredibly cute.  
  
"Hey Linnie, did Nicole come in here?" asked Leo.  
  
"No Leo, why?" I asked sweetly.  
  
"Well, I would like to ask her an important question but it's okay. I'll talk to you later," he said.  
  
"Bye," I said.  
  
When he was well gone, I got off the bed. I nelt down and looked at the scared Nicole.  
  
"It's safe to come out," I said.  
  
"Thanks," she said.  
  
She came out and looked at me. Slowly, she sat on my bed.  
  
"Are you okay?" I asked.  
  
"Yea. It's happening again. Ya know, I think I've gotta work with you on a few things," Nicole said.  
  
"What? What's happening again? What do you have to work with me on?" I asked very confused.  
  
"It's Leo! He asked me out basically," exclaimed Nicole.  
  
"He what?" I said in shock.  
  
"Yea! He likes me but I don't like him! I like Raph!" she said as she hung her head low.  
  
I wanted to cry. Leo liked her! Not me. It wasn't the first time this had happened though. I thought that I was probably going to be cursed with this bad luck for ever.  
  
"What are you doing that's making him like you?" I asked.  
  
"That's just it! I don't know! I wish I could tell you," Nicole said.  
  
"Well, did he ask you out directly? I mean, how did he ask you out?" I asked afraid to know.  
  
"Actually, we were sparing and then he just kissed me. I got scared and ran. That's why I came in here asking you to hide me," she said afraid I might kill her.  
  
I wanted to cry but I didn't. I couldn't kill her for being so honest with me. At least she didn't want to be with him but that didn't make it any more comforting.  
  
"Lin, I don't know what to do. Come on, you know I don't like Leo like that," she said trying to get me to cheer up.  
  
"I know. Excuse me. I just want to think a bit on my own," I said as I got up to go cry in private. 


	19. Guys are incredibly dumb

Chapter 19 "Guys are incredibly dumb!"  
  
I went out of the layer for a walk. I just wanted to relax. Things just weren't looking up for me. The only thing that did go my way was that Nicole didn't like Leo. I thought my hints were very obvious but I guess they weren't obvious enough. I hated it.  
  
I was completely unaware of how far away I had gotten but it didn't matter to me. Maybe if I was really lucky, Leo might come looking for me, there was still a slim chance with my luck. I kept my head down as I walked. I continued to walk when I suddenly bumped into someone.  
  
"Sorry, oh hey Lin," said a voice.  
  
I looked up and saw Raphael. He was fixing his bike before he helped me up. I took his hand and he helped me up.  
  
"Thanks," I said.  
  
"No problem. Hey, you look like you've just gone through hell and back," commented Raph.  
  
"Tell me about it," I said sarcastically.  
  
"Wanna talk about it?" asked Raph.  
  
"Why not. I like a guy but he doesn't know I exist. He's fallen for one of my friends," I said realizing that the he could narrow it down quickly.  
  
"Let me guess, Leo?" asked Raph.  
  
"How'd you guess?" I asked.  
  
"Well, it's been very obvious that you like him and he's not picking up on it," he said almost laughing.  
  
"Yea, tell me about it," I said.  
  
"Well, remember, Leo knows squat about women," he said.  
  
"Oh, and you do?" I asked.  
  
"More than you think," he said inching closer to me as his voice got huskier.  
  
Oh my God, please tell me that Raph's not in love with me, I prayed silently. He backed away slowly. Raph sat up straight. I backed up against one of the walls of the sewers.  
  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," apologized Raph.  
  
"It's okay. I just didn't expect that," I said honestly.  
  
"Well that's what I do when."  
  
"When what?" I asked.  
  
"When I'm in love," said Raphael as his voice got even huskier while he moved closer to me.  
  
My eyes widened. It was happening again. I liked Raphael as a friend, not as a lover. I didn't want him. I wanted him as a friend.  
  
"Well?" said Raph, waiting for a response from me.  
  
I nearly cried. I didn't want him. Nicole wanted him. He started to walk towards me. He had me cornered. He slowly moved his face towards me. I ducked and moved away from him.  
  
I turned from him and ran, leaving Raph calling me. I ran into the room that the girls and I shared. Nicole was on my bed, reading the same book. I hid between the beds and signaled for Nicole to stay quiet.  
  
"Hey, Nicole, did Linnea run in here?" asked Raphael.  
  
"For a second and then she ran out again," She said as she as sweetly as she could.  
  
"Oh. Well, if you see her, tell her I'm sorry," said Raph.  
  
"Okay," said Nicole.  
  
She waited a bit before telling me it was safe to come out. I got up and looked at Nicole.  
  
"Geese, what happened? You ran in here like I did," She said.  
  
"Yea, I came in here for the same reason," I said.  
  
Her eyes widened. She looked like she was going to cry but instead, she laughed. Her eyes watered but she never stopped laughing.  
  
"What's so funny?" I asked, not finding this situation funny at all.  
  
"Look at it! I like Raph but Raph likes you. You like Leo but Leo likes me," She said, continuing to laugh.  
  
I joined in. We laughed uncontrollably. These guys were nice enough to take us in but they knew nothing about love.  
  
"Geese, guys are such idiots," I said.  
  
"Tell me about it. We have to slap them in the faces to say 'Hello! I exist!' I mean, we both know the guys exist but I wonder about the guys sometimes," laughed Nicole.  
  
"It's like that with all guys. I don't know if it gets any better as they get older. I know my mother said it doesn't," I laughed.  
  
"I say we remain single for a while. Hey, it's more fun being single," said Nicole.  
  
"When we were humans," I said.  
  
"No! I mean we can watch movies without the guys and we can joke around about things without feeling bad that we're not explaining things to the guys," she said.  
  
"That sounds fun. I haven't watched too many movies since our mutation," I said.  
  
Nicole held up her hand for me to slap it. I slapped it. We held hands as we nodded. Just then, we heard the call for dinner.  
  
"We start tonight," said Nicole.  
  
"Without Lace and May," I said.  
  
With that, we ran off to dinner, looking forward to not letting the guys get to us until they noticed the right ones. 


	20. Oh, no! My life is going down hill

A/N: Okay, long fic! Geez! I never thought that this would go this far but that's okay. I'm currently putting all my other fics on hold until I finish this one. I'm typing about three chapters a night now. I'm posting them one or two at a time though. I wanna get this fic done so I can continue my others and I forget about the others. So enjoy!  
  
Chapter 20 "Oh, no! My life is going down hill"  
  
Nicole and I went to dinner. I looked at the food. It was definitely made by May since I was able to identify it. That was one thing May had not learned from Mikey. I loved it when May cooked for the group. She was a wonder cook for Chinese since it was her heritage.  
  
"Mmm.smells good, May," I said.  
  
"Stop the flattery, Lin. Mike made your favorite tonight. It was a challenge but I actually taught Mikey how to make Lo Main," she said.  
  
"What? Mike cooked? Am I going to have no sense of taste?" asked Nicole.  
  
"Very funny, it's actually really good," she said.  
  
We all sat down. I made an extra effort to sit next to Leo but he sat next to Nicole. Raph sat between me and Nicole. I was slightly hurt. I wasn't too happy about the whole situation that Nicole and I were in but it wasn't her fault.  
  
Dinner passed. Dinner was surprisingly good tonight. I complemented Mikey before trying to head back to the room. Nicole was stopped by Leo and was dragged into the practice room so the two of them could talk. I got into the room but when I closed the door, Raph stopped me from closing the door.  
  
"Lin, it's me. I really wanna talk to you," he said.  
  
I sighed. I couldn't run from him forever. I knew I couldn't. Besides, I knew Master Splinter could sense the tension between me and Raph and Nicole and Leo. I didn't want to face him but I knew Master Splinter would want me to.  
  
"Alright," I said as I let him in.  
  
He shut the door behind him. I walked over to my light blue bed. He looked at me and pulled up the chair from the desk. He looked at me closely.  
  
"I want to apologize for what happened. I didn't mean to scare you.," he said trying to sound as soft as possible.  
  
He looked like he was trying to keep his composure. I felt bad. I didn't want to tell him off. I was scared but I didn't know how to tell him that I didn't feel the same way about him. I valued him as a good friend. I loved helping him work on his bike but I didn't feel a love attraction.  
  
"I wanted to know if you felt the same way about me," he said.  
  
"Raph, I really hate to say it but I love you as a good friend but I don't love you in the way you want me to. I'm sorry," I said as nicely as possible.  
  
I looked away. Nicole liked him. I liked him as a friend and nothing more.  
  
"Lin, there's something else, isn't there?" he asked.  
  
I looked up at him. I wasn't sure if I should. I promised Nicole that I wouldn't tell. I knew that if I was to get Nicole to he happy and Leo to notice me, I would have to tell Raph.  
  
"Raph, it's not only do I not love you in the same way, it's also that Nicole loves you," I said as I cringed.  
  
I looked at Raph to see him stunned. He didn't seem to notice Nicole as I thought he did.  
  
"Do you mean that?" he asked.  
  
"Every word of it. Leo's also after her he she likes you," I said.  
  
He smiled. He pulled me into a tight hug. I wondered what was going on. He let me go quickly.  
  
"Nicole. I would have never guessed. She's very pretty but I never really got to know her over the time you girls have been here," he said.  
  
"Well, get to know her," I said.  
  
"You're right. I think I should," he said.  
  
I smiled as he got up. He looked back up at me before he left. Once he left, May ran into my room. She looked pale for her. She handed me a newspaper. I took it.  
  
"May, what's wrong?" I asked almost afraid to know.  
  
"Lin, look at the paper. I circled what I want you to read," she said.  
  
I looked at the newspaper. I saw I was about to read an obituary. I gulped as I read what was circled in red. I looked at the name first. Oh my God, I thought to myself. I couldn't believe what I was reading. My best friend, Alexander Ryan Rason, was dead. I read on finding out that he was killed by a gang. I cried. I looked up at May who was still in shock.  
  
"Lin, are you going to be okay?" May asked.  
  
"Yea," I managed to choke out.  
  
"I'll leave you alone for a while," said May  
  
I laid on my bed. I wanted to go home. My life was nothing but hell now. The guy I loved loved Nicole, I was a mutant turtle, and now my best friend who I had confided all my secrets to was gone. He had been dead for three days. His funeral was tomorrow. I decided that one way or another, I would pay my respects to him tomorrow. It wasn't long before I fell asleep, I wished I would never wake up. Then, I made my final decision. 


	21. The funeral

Chapter 21 "The funeral"  
  
I managed to find a cloak early that morning. I skipped practice to pay my respects. I ran out of the layer to find the nearest manhole cover. I lifted the cover and found myself a block away from the Funeral home. I ran there after buying two single yellow and white roses. I got there in the middle of the viewing. I walked in and prayed that Alex was in a better place. Kept my face covered. I couldn't allow anyone to see me.  
  
"I'm glad Linnea isn't here to see this," I heard someone say.  
  
"Yes, she would have been heart broken. After her suicide attempt four years ago, I would hate to know what could have happened," said a man's voice.  
  
Suddenly, I knew who it was. It was my parents. I prayed that they wouldn't know who I was. I slowly made the move to put the roses in his hands. His hands were cold to the touch. I hated to see this but I cared for Alex as if he were a brother.  
  
"Were you close to him?" I heard a voice say, which I recognized as Alex's mother.  
  
"Yes, he helped me many times," I said.  
  
"I see," she said.  
  
"Mrs. Rason, how did he die?" I asked.  
  
"He was out looking for his best friend Linnea Sakina when he wandered into an ally. He was attacked. Witnesses say he was attacked by a man with a metal mask," she said crying.  
  
"I'm sorry, Mrs. Rason. I didn't mean to. I have been in China for so long so I didn't know," I lied.  
  
"Thank you," she said.  
  
I left the funeral home. I had a new found hatred for Shredder. He killed my best friend and he died because of me. I made my way back to the layer.  
  
When I got back, Master Splinter was not too happy with me. May never told him. I took off my cloak and started my twenty flips I was sentenced to. I wanted to die. When I was done with them, I walked into the room and laid on my bed. When the girls came near me, I told them to go away.  
  
Leonardo came into the room when the girls left. I hoped that he would pick up on my sadness but instead he lectured me on how he thought I was more responsible than I was.  
  
"Leo, Shut the hell up! You don't know the situation! So go the hell away! A lecture is not what I need right now," I screamed.  
  
I pushed Leo out of the room and slammed the door. I ate nothing that day. I rarely refused food. I just didn't care. I wanted my life to end. It didn't help when Nicole told me that Leonardo was still after her. I hated everything. Just then, I had an idea. I would do what I had failed to do years ago. 


	22. The Deed is Done

A/N: I know, you people are getting very sick of me and these author's notes but I feel I should warn you all because of this chapter. You see, there is a suicide attempt in this chapter. Yes, this is the saddest chapter I'll be writing in my fic so fear not. It gets happier again.  
  
Chapter 22 "The Deed is Done"  
  
I laid on my bed, pretending to be asleep. I knew what I had wanted to do. Guilt and unhappiness filled my mind. I wanted to do this and this time, I was set to do it. I waited until everyone went to bed. I watched as the lights went out one by one. Once they all went out, I got up and grabbed the blue dagger that I treasured so much.  
  
I reached under the bed for the little note that I had written earlier that day. I ran out of the room and out of the layer. I ran until I couldn't run anymore. I wanted to do this and I was going to make sure I wouldn't fail. I dropped to my knees and threw off my wrist guards.  
  
I looked at the blade. A hole showed some lights that shined on my dagger. The dagger was pure metal. The blade glimmered in the light. It was so shiny clean and perfect. Soon, it would be stained, with blood, my blood. I didn't care anymore. I wanted to do this and nothing was going to stop me.  
  
I placed the blade flat against my skin, feeling the coolness of the blade. I suddenly turned the blade to the sharp side against my wrist and pulled it across with swiftness. I let the first cut bleed a bit. I felt the burn. It felt so good. I felt the punishment of not being smarter, better, and loved. I then swiftly pulled the blade across my wrist, cutting deeper. This time, it felt better than before. The blood oozed out of my arm but the pain still made me feel better.  
  
I switched hands and pulled the blade against my other wrist, feeling the burn, enjoying every second of it. I felt better. I don't know why but it felt so incredibly good to feel the burn of the blade. I slit my other wrist slower. I winced in pain. I started to feel very warm. It was a good feeling. I took out a rag that I had brought along to wipe the blade clean of blood when I got to this point.  
  
It won't be long now, I thought. I watched as the blood pored out of my wrists. It felt incredible. The end was coming. I cleaned off my dagger and placed it where I wanted it to be. I started to feel light headed. I smiled. I knew that the blood loss was going to kill me soon. I smiled and closed my eyes. I opened them and saw Alex.  
  
"Alex, I'm sorry. I should be here, not you," I tried to say.  
  
It wasn't long before I passed out, believing that I would never awake again. 


	23. Hang in there, Lin

Chapter 23  
  
"Hang in there, Lin  
  
Leo awoke in a cold sweat. He had dreamed that Lin was dying. He laid on his back. Leo, it was only a nightmare, he assured himself, but it wouldn't hurt to check. He got out of bed and walked towards the girl's room. He opened the door slowly, praying that the girls were decent. He had felt guilty for lecturing her when she clearly seemed upset by something.  
  
He walked into the room and crept towards Linnea's bed. He saw something there. He assumed that it was her. He tried to shake her awake but it was no use.  
  
"Lin? Linnea? I need to talk to you," he said.  
  
He received no response. Suddenly realized what he was shaking was too soft to be human or turtle. He turned on the light and found Linnea gone and in her place was a few pillows and a note. Leonardo started to read the note.  
  
"Hey? What the?" said Nicole.  
  
"Lin, turn off the light," said May.  
  
"Linnea's not here," Leo cried.  
  
"What?" yelled the three girls.  
  
"Where is she?" asked May.  
  
"Oh my god! Lin!" screamed Leo as he threw down the note.  
  
"What happened?" asked a groggy Raph.  
  
"Linnea's gone," said Lacy.  
  
"She'll be back," said Raph.  
  
"Oh no! No she won't if we don't find her now! Her dagger's gone!" cried Nicole.  
  
"So, what does that mean?" asked a groggy Mikey.  
  
"Oh god! She's trying again. Mikey, wake up Don and Master Splinter! We're going to need to give her medical attention if and when we find her!" screamed May as she started to run out of the room.  
  
Nicole followed May out of the layer and started to try and catch up to Leo. They just hoped that they weren't too late.  
  
Meanwhile, Leo was on the trail of Linnea's path. He ran as fast as he could until he got to Linnea's limp, lifeless body. She looks gone, thought Leo. He reached down for a pulse. He was relieved when he found a weak one. He quickly removed his eye mask and made a tunicate for one arm and then he took her eye mask and used it as a tunicate also. She picked her up and held her for a second.  
  
"Come on, Lin, hang in there! You can't die," yelled Leo.  
  
There was no response. He took off with her in his arms. He ran past Nicole and May and got to the layer in record time.  
  
"Don, Mike, Master Splinter, help," yelled Leo.  
  
"In the lab, Leo," yelled Don.  
  
Leo ran with Linnea in his arms into the lab. She was pale. Don quickly began the process of sewing her back up then taking off the tunicates. May and Nicole ran in and saw just how bad Linnea looked. May started to cry.  
  
"Well, this could be the end of her. Without a blood transfusion, she'll die," said Donatello.  
  
"What's her blood type?" asked Nicole.  
  
"O negative," stated Lacy.  
  
"Are any of you O negative?" asked Don.  
  
All Don thought he heard was no's. He sighed and backed away. He started to cover her with a white sheet.  
  
"Don, wait! I said I was O negative," yelled Nicole.  
  
"Then we may be able to help her," said Don  
  
Donatello set up for Nicole to donate blood. She held out her left arm and watched as Don stuck her with the needle. When the bag was full, he changed the needle and started to transfer it to Linnea in hopes that it would save her. Nicole was given some juice and cookies to regain blood sugar.  
  
"Now what?" asked Nicole.  
  
"We wait. There's nothing more we can do. All we can do is hope," said Master Splinter. 


	24. The BrotherlySisterly Pep Talk with Alex

Chapter 24 "The Brotherly/Sisterly Pep Talk with Alex"  
  
I awoke in a field. It was so peaceful. I looked at my arms. I was human again. I smiled and sighed. No one missed me. I was truly free.  
  
"Lin, what the heck is wrong with you?" yelled a familiar voice which I hadn't heard in many months.  
  
I stood and turned. There in a beautiful white gown was none other than Alex. I ran to him and hugged him. I started to cry.  
  
"Alex, I'm sorry, this is all my fault! It's not you who should be up here! I should have called you and told you what happened! I'm so sorry! I just couldn't bare the pain of your death on top of all that has happened," I cried.  
  
Alex hugged me back. He finally pulled away and gave me one of those all knowing smiles that he always had when he thought I didn't see the full picture.  
  
"Linnie, you had no control what happened to me. In fact no one knows what really happened. You're going to be the first," said Alex.  
  
"What do you mean?" I asked, very confused.  
  
He laughed and signaled for me to follow him. I walked beside him.  
  
"I got annoyed at my father again and I ran out of the house, screaming I was going to go looking for you again. I ran out of the house and ran into a few old friends who I turned my back on. I was once in a gang. I quit and decided to keep you from making the same mistake. They found me and well, you know the rest," explained Alex as we walked into a densely forested area.  
  
"So this wasn't my fault," I said, finally understanding.  
  
"That's right," he said as we got to a lake.  
  
"Lin, think of me as your guardian angel so I still haven't gotten my wings. I'm telling you, you're friends are afraid you're going to die," he said.  
  
"Does it matter?" I asked.  
  
"Why don't you look," he suggested, pointing to the lake.  
  
"I feel like I'm doing something out of the Lion King," I joked.  
  
"Where do you think they got the idea for that movie?" asked Alex.  
  
I shook my head, knowing what he was getting at. I then looked in the lake. I saw my discarded body, laying on a table. Only Leonardo was in the room. He was holding my hand, not Nicole's, mine. May and Nicole walked into the room.  
  
"Leo, get some rest," said Masy, obviously still upset.  
  
"No, I'm not going to bed until she wakes up," said Leo, stubbornly, "How are you feeling, Nicole?"  
  
"I've felt better after giving blood before. This is the worse I've felt," Nicole said.  
  
"Well, sit down, I think you need it," he said.  
  
Nicole sat down next to Leo. I didn't want to watch anymore. I looked up at Alex.  
  
"I don't want to see anymore! He cares for her! Not me," I yelled.  
  
"I'd continue watching if I were you, you'd find that things aren't always what they appear," he said.  
  
"You know I hate it when you sound all mystic," I said.  
  
I continued to watch. Nicole and Leonardo were talking about me and how Leo never really got to know me.  
  
"She's really a great person.err.I mean turtle. You remember how we treated each other when you first met us," Nicole said.  
  
"Yea, that' true," he said.  
  
"Leo, I think she would want you to know that although Raph was after her, she loved you. Not Raph. I can't make you change your mind about her but I'm just saying, you're not my type anyway," said Nicole.  
  
"Why do you say that?" asked Leo.  
  
"First of all, I'm like Raph. You two fight like crazy. I don't know if you're into that good boy bad girl thing but I'm definitely the bad one. You're too honorable and honor stricken for me. Linnea liked that in you. That's what annoyed her most about Raph but made her favor you," said Nicole.  
  
"You're right; I should have gotten to know her better. The problem was that well, she's so beautiful and she's hard to approach because of it. I don't know why but.," Leo trailed off.  
  
"It's easier to approach me than it is to approach her. I know. Many guys had that problem while we were human. That's why we never got along," she said.  
  
"I understand. If Linnea wakes up, I'm going to make sure that I get to know her better," said Leonardo  
  
My heart fluttered. Nicole told him she had no feelings other than those of a friend for him and he wanted to get to know me. I cried.  
  
"Lin?" said Alex.  
  
"Alex, I wanna go back! I made a big mistake but I can't, can I?" I cried.  
  
"On the contrary, you can. You see, when you're in this limbo, you can actually decide whether you want to. Angels like me only come to show you both sides," he said.  
  
"Can I make my decision?" I asked.  
  
"Yes, go ahead but before you do, I'm going to give you a piece of advice, if you decide to live on earth as a turtle, live life to it's fullest and protect those who need it. You will have that chance. I wanted the same but I never got it. If you decide to say here, it's beautiful and you can meet your ancestors that came before you. Either way, I'd say is good. Just so you know, Lin, you're free either way. Don't ever think you're not," he said.  
  
"Alex, my friend, please, I want to live," I said.  
  
"Very well then but I ask one thing of you," he said.  
  
"Anything," I said.  
  
"First boy," started Alex.  
  
"You're not taking my first born son!" I said.  
  
"No! That's not right! I just ask that your first born son be named after me. You know. I'd be his namesake. Plus, before I send you back, I would like to hug you one last time," he requested.  
  
I smiled. I ran to him and hugged him. He was such a goofball. He was my friend and he was never going to be forgotten. I released him and smiled at him. He soon smiled.  
  
"Close your eyes, Linnea," he said.  
  
I did as I was commanded. I could hear his voice saying my name but suddenly it turned into Leonardo's voice. I opened my eyes and saw Leonardo's face over me.  
  
"Linnea?" he said.  
  
"Leo?" I said.  
  
"Guys! Hurry up! She's awake! Linnea's okay!" yelled Leonardo. 


	25. A welcome to remember

A/N: I know that chapter 22 was disturbingly graphic but I have to put in a little message saying something to you all. Depression is a VERY bad thing. The reason that chapter was disturbingly graphic was because I had once tried and well, luckily, it failed. For those of us who are interested, this fic is not completely made up. My characters are based on real people who did help. Just to alert you, not all people get the second chance and DO NOT TRY! Thank you for your attention and always remember, there is always someone who loves you! Don't ever forget that. Okay, enough making you all cry here is the next chapter! Enjoy and do not forget my words.  
  
Thank you to all those people who caught my error. This is why I should never have 2 fics going at once. Thanks to all of you!  
  
Chapter 25 "A welcome to remember"  
  
Leo looked at me with great tenderness. I pretended I didn't know why. He hugged me soft, almost as if he was afraid I would break.  
  
"Lin, you had all of us so worried," he said still hugging me.  
  
"I know. I was stupid and I've realized my mistake," I said.  
  
He let go of me just as the others came in. May looked so happy she could pounce on me again. I stayed on my back. May ran over and hugged me.  
  
"Lin, don't ever do that again! We need ya," cried May.  
  
"I won't. I promise May," I said.  
  
"Okay May, my turn so get off her," said Nicole.  
  
May pouted. I laughed and Nicole ran over to me and hugged me. Once she was done, she looked at me.  
  
"You had better appreciate me, I gave up more blood then was healthy for you to live here," said Nicole.  
  
"I do, more than you know," I said.  
  
Lacy was next. She was just happy to see me alive. She hugged me tightly.  
  
"Welcome back. We were afraid we lost you," Lacy said.  
  
It wasn't long before everyone hugged me, telling me never to do a stunt like that again. I looked at them all and smiled. I knew that was the last I would ever do that. I was still a bit dizzy to stand but I was given privileges to go rest in my part of the room. I was left a lone while everyone practiced. I stayed in bed and read another book Leo had lent me saying it was better than the last one that I had read.  
  
The girls were in and out, letting me rest. They would sometimes stay with me for a while to keep my company. Even the guys would pop in every so often. I knew I had to rest but I didn't like being bed ridden.  
  
It was the middle of the day. I was still reading since that was all I really could do when a knock came on the closed door. It never fails, I get to a good part and I'm disturbed, I thought. I knew it was one of the guys since they always knock while the girls just come in.  
  
"Come in," I called.  
  
In came a shy Leo. He had a smile on his face. He walked over to me.  
  
"How are you feeling," he asked.  
  
"Not bad considering I just tried to kill myself the night before," I said.  
  
He chuckled a bit. He had one of those looks on his face that seemed to say "I'm up to something and I think you'll like it." He kept his two hands behind his back. I started to wonder what he was up to.  
  
"Alright, What are you up to? You've got it written all over your face," I said.  
  
"Nothing gets past you. I like that," he said.  
  
I laughed.  
  
"Actually, I brought these for you so you can feel better," he said presenting me with a bouquet flowers and a red rose in the middle.  
  
My eyes widened. I never guessed that he would have brought me flowers. I took the vase they were in and put it on the nightstand that the girls had moved over for me to put things on. There were different kinds from what I noticed.  
  
"They're beautiful," I said.  
  
"Each flower in the bouquet has a different meaning," he said.  
  
"Really?" I said not really knowing.  
  
I knew what different roses meant but I didn't know much about the other flowers. I looked at him waiting to hear what kinds of flowers there were and the meanings.  
  
"Yea, you see, there is an almond blossom which means hope and watchfulness. This one is sweet alyssum, it means worth beyond beauty. This is purple heather and this means beauty. I put in a cedar leaf and that means 'I live for you.' Acacia is over here and that's concealed love," he started.  
  
I realized that he was starting out with the most general and going to the more serious love flowers. I continued to listen to him seem more and more excited. He pointed out every flower that he knew. Soon, he was done telling me the names and meanings of flowers.  
  
"Leo, I'm speechless," I said.  
  
He smiled. I could see that he had another idea running through his head. I just couldn't figure out what it was.  
  
"Don't worry," said Leo.  
  
We started to inch closer together. Our heads were just getting ready to tilt until we were interrupted.  
  
"Hey Leo, come on! Time for lunch," said Mikey as he poked his head in.  
  
"Alright, I'll be there in a minute," he said.  
  
Mikey ran out of the room and ran to the kitchen.  
  
"You had better go," I said.  
  
Leo looked at me with a disappointed look. I smiled. I couldn't help it. I leaned over and kissed his cheek.  
  
"Go on, I'll still be here when you get back," I said.  
  
He smiled and ran off to the kitchen. I chuckled a bit. As serious and loyal as he was, he was willing to break it for love. I shook my head and picked my book back up and began to read. As I read, I realize the book title Leo had lent me, Ninja Passions.  
  
Yet another A/N: Ninja Passions is a real book somewhere but I can't remember who the author was. Thank you for all of your reviews! 


	26. Don’t Ya Just Love Interruptions

Chapter 26 "Don't Ya Just Love Interruptions?"  
  
I was soon able to get out of the layer on my own again. Master Splinter was easy on me because the death of Alex had driven me over the edge. I loved to go out on my own and look at the stars. It was always peaceful. I thought about how Leo didn't make an advance since I was bed ridden a week ago.  
  
I was on the roof of a building, looking at the stars when I suddenly heard someone land behind me. I spun around and kicked the person. As I kicked and turned, I drew the two daggers that I had with me. I froze. Then I started laughing.  
  
"Well, I've learned my lesson," said Leonardo on his knees in pain.  
  
I continued to laugh. I didn't expect him on the roof top with me. He got up from the ground and walked by my side. I turned and looked at the stars.  
  
"They're beautiful," I said.  
  
"Not as beautiful as you," he said.  
  
"Stop with the flattery," I said, smiling.  
  
Well, Alex, you're there and you're still in my heart, I thought as I looked up at the stars. Leonardo picked up on my deep thought.  
  
"What are you thinking about?" he asked.  
  
"I'm thinking about my friend. He died thanks to a gang but now, he's like a guardian angel," I said.  
  
Leo nodded. He didn't seem to understand but he didn't need to. It was something I didn't think he would ever understand.  
  
"Lin, I know I've only hinted my feelings with the flowers but I think it's time for you to know how I really feel," he said.  
  
I faced him and looked up into his eyes. He was a good head taller than me. His body was muscular and strong. I wanted to be held by him so badly. His black eyes seemed to shimmer as he looked at me.  
  
"Lin, I love you. I only realized it when Nicole told me that she didn't love me but in fact you did like me. When I think back, you're the one I enjoyed being close to. When you were dying, I feared that I would loose you forever, never get a chance to tell you that I needed you to live," he blurted out.  
  
I felt the tears well up in my eyes. I jumped into his arms and hugged him close. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. He was telling me he loved me.  
  
"Leo," I cried.  
  
I looked into his eyes and saw nothing but love. We hadn't tried to kiss since that one day a week ago. I thought that this time, we would succeed, no matter who was there. I guessed Leo thought the same way. We started to inch towards each other. Our lips were just about to touch when suddenly, Leo's communicator went off. Leo growled.  
  
"Sorry," he apologized.  
  
I signaled him to answer. He pulled the communicator out of his belt.  
  
"Yea Don?" said Leo.  
  
"Leo, Lace and I just found that the foot is back in the city. You and Linnea better drop what ever you were doing and get back here now. Master Splinter wants us all together until something happens. Not to mention, He doesn't want Lin attacked," I heard Don say.  
  
"Okay. We'll be back soon," said Leo.  
  
He put his communicator away and sighed. I started to walk towards the fire escape when Leo caught my arm. I turned to him. I saw he had a small grin on his face.  
  
"Leo, he said to come back," I said.  
  
"I know. I didn't say how long it would take us to get back," he whispered.  
  
"Leo, you're disobeying Master Splinter?" I asked, teasing him a bit.  
  
"No, I'm following orders but there's just something I wanted to do before we went back," he said.  
  
I walked into his arms, knowing what it was that he wanted. Once again, we started inching closer to each other. Our lips, again, brushed against each other's. It was an amazing feeling. Soon, he pressed his lips pressed against mine. It wasn't long before our kiss deepened. After a while, I pulled away.  
  
"We should go," I said.  
  
Leonardo nodded. He took my hand and we started to stroll towards the layer, without any cares. Once there, Master Splinter was talking to Leo's brothers while the girls were in our room. Leonardo stayed out of sight of the door. He took my hand again, bowed, and kissed it.  
  
"I look forward to seeing you in the morning," he whispered.  
  
"As do I," I whispered in return.  
  
He kissed me on the cheek before going in to talk with Master Splinter and his brothers. I lingered there for a second and watched him leave me and go talk to his brothers. 


	27. Girl Talk

Chapter 27 "Girl Talk"  
  
I went into the room the girls and I shared. They were in the room talking about how cute and sweet the guys have been to us. May looked up at me.  
  
"Lin, you look like you were just given the world's sweetest kiss in the world," said May, trying to tease me.  
  
"I was," I answered as I fell onto my bed.  
  
The girls looked at each other before getting off their beds and running over to me. They all sat on the floor and on the bed.  
  
"Leo kissed you?" asked Lacy in shock.  
  
"Oh my god," said Nicole.  
  
"So how was his kiss?" asked May.  
  
"I'll put it this way, of all the guys I've kissed normally and passionately, he is surprisingly the best guy I have ever had the pleasure of kissing," I said.  
  
They looked at each other and then at me. Then May started laughing.  
  
"He was the best kisser of all the guys you've gone out with! Geeze! I thought he wouldn't be that great. I had even thought your last boyfriend kissed better," said May.  
  
"May, I've only gone out with two guys," I said.  
  
The girls and I started laughing. I told them the whole story of how we kissed and what happened. They looked at me with envy.  
  
"That was so sweet of Leo. Don has kissed me in the privacy of the lab," said Lacy.  
  
"I hate to know what else happens behind those doors," said May.  
  
Lacy gave May a dirty look. Nicole and I laughed at it. We just couldn't help it.  
  
"Mike, well, he's kissed me while watching a movie in the layer when everyone but us went to see April and Casey," said May.  
  
"You two were alone! Oh my, I hate to know what you two were doing," teased Lacy.  
  
"Hey, at least we don't conduct 'experiments' in the layer," said May.  
  
"Alright you two. Do you wanna hear about me and Raph or not?" asked Nicole, trying to get May and Lacy from arguing.  
  
"Yes, please," they both said.  
  
"Well, Raph brought me for a ride on his bike around the city. The Foot attacked us. After a small battle, we sped off. We figured we'd stay out for a while just to make sure the foot wouldn't follow us home. We went onto a old factory and looked up at the stars and well, he kissed," said Nicole.  
  
"Is that all you did?" I asked jokingly.  
  
"Why you little," yelled Nicole.  
  
Nicole grabbed a pillow and started hitting me with it. Then she held it over my face. I was starting to feel lightheaded as I kicked and waved my arms. I soon flipped Nicole over my head and sent her into the wall. May and Lacy stopped laughing.  
  
I got up and I fell to the ground. Nicole got up and angrily strolled over to me.  
  
"What the hell did you do that for?" she asked angrily.  
  
"Can we say you were suficating me?" I argued.  
  
I coughed a few times as I gasped for air. I still had problems breathing. I looked at Nicole who was very scared over what she had done.  
  
"Do you need Donatello or Master Splinter? Are you okay?" she asked.  
  
"I'll be fine just stay away from me for a while. You just scared me," I said somewhat scared of Nicole and still gasping for air.  
  
Lacy and May helped me onto my bed. I finally caught my breath. I wanted to go to bed only to see Leonardo tomorrow.  
  
"Lin, you look tired," said May.  
  
"Yea, I wanna go to bed," I said.  
  
"I think we all should," said Lacy.  
  
"Before we go to bed, Lin, I'm sorry for the pillow incident," said Nicole with hears in her eyes.  
  
"Don't worry about it," I said.  
  
We said our good nights and went to sleep, looking forward to seeing the guys tomorrow. 


	28. The Change of Life

Chapter 28  
  
"The Change of Life"  
  
It had been a year since our mutation. I couldn't help but be happy. I was with the man or...turtle I loved, I had my friends, and I was with a family whom I loved. I was so happy but I missed Leo when he was off doing things with his brothers and Casey. I often missed Meffy, my black kitten I had when I was human. I considered taking him from home but I didn't want to do that since that was all my parents had of me.  
  
I found a black and white kitten which Raph hated but everyone else seemed to like. He helped heal the pain of missing my family and Meffy but he couldn't replace them. I managed to get everyone to agree on the name Picasso for the kitten. He would often love to sleep on my bed when I was on it or go to Leo when he was stressed. He seemed to bring a new sense of calming to the group of us.  
  
Leo and I got closer in our relationship. We never went too far. We wouldn't allow it until we were married or took vows or what ever you could say we would be doing. He knew my strong belief in no sex before marriage and respected it.  
  
We didn't really meet up with Shredder often. When we did, it was always one of the guys who had met up with him. The girls and I stayed in the sewers, hoping we would never meet up with Shredder and Krang ever again. I would leave the sewers only at night to look at the stars but normally; Leo was with me just in case I needed back up.  
  
April would come and visit us a lot. She and Casey got married. She was expecting when she would come and visit us. She was due any day now and it was hard to believe that they were going to be parents.  
  
The group had gone out while Leo and I stayed at the layer. We sat on the couch cuddling. It was something that we never really had time to do since when we did, Leo got teased when he did and I would feel bad about it.  
  
"Hey, Leo, stop making out with Lin and help me," screamed Casey running into the layer.  
  
"We were not making out," argued Leo.  
  
"It's okay, Leo. What's up Casey?" I asked, trying to calm Casey down.  
  
"Metal mouth has April! She's expecting any day! We've gotta get her back," yelled Casey.  
  
"You got it, Casey, I'll get the guys right now," he said.  
  
I had wanted to get my hands around Shredder's little neck. Leo did like to be overly protective and every time a battle came up, he would push me back or not let the girls fight. That was find with May and Lacy but for Nicole and me, it wasn't. I ran and grabbed my daggers and katanas. Leo looked at me.  
  
"Lin, what are you doing?" asked Leo.  
  
"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm getting my gear on," I said.  
  
"I know that but why?" asked Leo.  
  
"I'm going with you guys," I answered.  
  
"Lin, stay here," he said softly.  
  
"Leo, I'm just as good of a fighter as you guys, if May and Lace don't want to go, then that's fine but Nikki and I want to," I said.  
  
"Lin, I don't want to see you get hurt," he said just as softly.  
  
"Leo, you're overly protective, I know you want me to be here and safe but I can hold my own. I would like to go," I said trying to be convincing.  
  
"I would love to argue with you but I know that I'm not going to win because you will keep asking me if you could come and fighting you is a loosing battle as it is. I guess you can go. Just be careful," he said as he pulled me into a hug.  
  
"Don't worry about me. I would worry about Shredder," I said as I hugged him tightly.  
  
"Very touching, you two, now can we get my wife back?" asked Casey.  
  
Leo and I looked at each other and smiled. He called his brothers and I grabbed Nicole's sais. The three of us ran off to get rid of Shredder for good. 


	29. The Battle to End all Battles

Chapter 29 "The Battle to End all Battles"  
  
Leo and I met the group near and old drainage junction. I was surprised when Lacy and May were also there. They both had the daggers that they had managed to steal from Shredder. I handed Nicole her sais. She smiled at me.  
  
It wasn't long before we were all off going towards the Technodrome. The eight of us were well prepared. We got in and started wondering through the halls of the Technodrome.  
  
"Gee, this looks familiar," said May.  
  
"Ya think?" asked Lacy.  
  
"Let's try the prison cells. She may be there," I said.  
  
Leo nodded and we all ran towards the prison cells. As we ran, I prayed that April was not in labor yet. Dealing with a woman in labor was the last thing we needed. I had taken first aid courses but I was never told what to do when someone was in labor. We finally reached the cell to see a very pregnant April having problems of her own.  
  
"April, are you alright?" asked Leo.  
  
"I'm fine everyone. I'm just."April trailed off because of a shot of pain.  
  
"Oh shit, she's going into labor," I said.  
  
"She is?" the guys yelled simultaneously.  
  
"You really know nothing about girls, do you?" I asked.  
  
I helped April stand and get off the bed that she was sitting on. I hoped that she would make it until we got her out of there. Everyone started running.  
  
"Hello! Have we forgotten that pregnant women can't run?" I yelled.  
  
Leo turned back and picked April up. We started running until an army of foot soldiers stood in our way. I groaned when I saw them.  
  
"Ya know, Shredder, you have a way with having really bad timing," said Raph.  
  
"I know. That's my job as the villain," said Shredder.  
  
It wasn't long before Krang came towards us from behind. Leo and I turned to see Krang.  
  
"Um.guys, we've got company on this side too," I said.  
  
Leo placed April down near a protruding part of the wall. She scooted herself into the tight corner. I drew a katana and prepared to protect her. I knew that she needed to be unharmed. I prepared myself. Soon, the all out battle began. It wasn't long before all the foot soldiers were out and it was only Shredder and Krang left.  
  
I looked over towards April. Her contractions were coming faster and there was nothing I could do. I was very scared. I watched as the guys and Nicole took on Shredder and Krang. Lacy and May ran to me just in case April would need help.  
  
"Lin, we need to get April out of here," yelled May.  
  
"I know but how do we get out when there's a battle on either side of us? It's not like we can say excuse me and they'll move," I said.  
  
Suddenly, I looked over in horror as Leo was about to be sliced by Shredder. I moved quickly to block his blow with my katana. I moved and kicked Shredder as he wasn't expecting it. Leo looked up at me.  
  
"Thanks," he said.  
  
"Now are you happy you brought me along?" I asked.  
  
Leo nodded in reply. I backed off, letting Leo continue to fight Shredder. Occasionally, I would join in but I was more concerned with April. I looked over at her and I could see that she was having a harder time. She would deliver soon if we didn't get her to a hospital soon. Suddenly, I heard a scream. I looked over to see that Leo had just stabbed Shredder with his katana. I heard another scream as I watched Krang go down also. The guys took Krang and ran with him into a room with an over sized computer screen. The screen turned blue before they threw Krang in.  
  
"Leo, is he?" I asked.  
  
"Yes, he is. That's the end of the Shredder," Leo said.  
  
I smiled. Suddenly, I heard a scream. I spun around before I realized that April was getting even closer. Leo ran back and picked April up. We started running out of the Technodrome, leaving Shredder where he lay. We met Casey and he rushed her to the hospital, only getting there seconds before she delivered.  
  
We all walked back to the Technodrome. Shredder was still where we had left him. Leo had left his katana next to Shredder. He picked it up. It was stained with blood, Shredder's blood.  
  
I walked over to him and hugged him. He looked at me then at Shredder. He seemed a bit phased that he had just killed someone, a human. It was Leo who killed. The rest of his brothers and Nicole were dealing with Krang. I knew that he wanted to do defeat Shredder on his own but I felt better that I helped him but saving him.  
  
"So, what do we do with Shredder's body?" asked May.  
  
"We burn it," said a voice.  
  
We all turned to see Master Splinter. He walked over to Leo and put a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Leonardo, I am proud of you," said Master Splinter.  
  
"I didn't defeat Shredder by myself completely. Lin saved me once. If it weren't for her, Shredder's katana blow would have killed me," he said as he held me in his arms.  
  
He kissed my lips softly. I knew that he didn't care if he was teased. He just was happy that this whole situation was over. He soon released me.  
  
"Hey, Leo, you do realize that you're just asking to be teased," Mikey said.  
  
"You're point is?" asked Leo.  
  
"You're gonna be teased," said Mikey.  
  
"So?" asked Leo.  
  
Mikey was stuck. Raph walked over to Shredder's body and picked it up. We placed his body in dark linens. We waited until it was the middle of the night to burn Shredder's body. We knew that the remains would be found but we didn't care. There would be nothing that could point us to Shredder's defeat. Leo stuck his katana in the ground and placed Shredder's helmet on it. Slowly, everyone went back home until it was just me and Leo standing on the Hudson River's bank.  
  
"Are you okay?" I asked.  
  
"Yea, I was just thinking about somethings," he said  
  
"Like?" I asked.  
  
"Us, together, never having to worry about Shredder ever getting in the way of our dreams, ever," he said.  
  
I smiled. I leaned into Leo's arms. He wrapped his arms around me as we watched the city and the stars.  
  
"Where did the guys send Krang?" I asked.  
  
"Dimension X," said Leo.  
  
I shook my head. I didn't know if he was telling the truth or not but it didn't really matter to me. I just liked the idea of them being gone forever.  
  
A/N: The ending was written to look like the scene out of "Return to New York" the Mirage comic book series. I hope you all liked the ending to this chapter and no, this is not the last chapter! 


	30. Changes Start

A/N: Yay! Almost done.unless I decide to throw another plot twist in it somewhere which I doubt I will do unless you people want me to. Thank you all who reviewed. It means a lot to me! I hope what I have wrote is good so please enjoy!  
  
Chapter 30  
  
"Changes Start"  
  
It had been a year since the death of the Shredder. Life was very peaceful. April gave birth to a baby boy named James. She would bring him down to visit us every so often but normally, we would have to go there. It wasn't something we minded. We actually enjoyed it. We had all grown a fondness for James and his cuteness as he would run over to us and draw us pictures and hug us.  
  
Raph asked Nicole to marry him or at least take vows of loyalty with him. Nicole said yes. It was actually really cute. We were all present. We watched as they took their vows. They went off somewhere for their honeymoon. They moved into the guest room that was in the lair for extra privacy. The girl room was somewhat empty with out Nicole but it was fun to tease her when she came in for our nightly talks.  
  
Although Raph and Nicole were married, Nicole would still spar with Leo and I would still work with Raph on his bike. I treated Raph as a good friend who I could go to for advice. I found that other than Nicole, I was the only other turtle in the lair who could get away with teasing Raph and not get pounded for it. Leo would just joke around with Nicole but still stayed loyal to me.  
  
It wasn't long before Mike and May took vows also. Don and Lacy followed shortly after. Rooming was quite unusual but the guys managed to make four small rooms out of the two rooms that we all shared. Don and Lacy actually moved into the lab that they spent so much time in, so we had extra rooms that none of us minded having for the future. I remained where I was. The pink and black Playboy poster was still hanging on the back of my door, reminding me of the time when I tripped on the Playboy magazine. I was often lonely not having the girls in the room talking to all hours of the night. Leo had his own room. I would tease him about spending more time in the practice room than in his newly made room.  
  
Picasso was given complete freedom in the lair. He would find ways into the Lab and other places keeping us company. He would sleep on my bed at night. It wasn't as lonely that way. When I read on my bed, Picasso would play with the tails of my light blue eye mask. There were a few times where he got it off of me and ran into Leo's room with it. I often wondered if the cat was trying to tell me something.  
  
The girls would often come into my room to talk like we use to. We all would talk about what we usually did. The guys, as usual, were high on the list. The girls and I would continually have the same conversation about Leo being the leader but being the last to ask me to take vows with him.  
  
"So, did Leo ask you yet?" asked Nicole.  
  
"No, I'm not going to push him. It's a commitment," I said.  
  
"Mikey's been trying to get him to ask you. I think he's going to ask you soon," said May.  
  
"He'll ask when the time is right," I said.  
  
"Of course, he's Mr. Perfectionist," said Nicole.  
  
"Well, that's Leo for you," I laughed.  
  
"Just think, sex will have to be perfect and he'll make sure of it," said May.  
  
"Oh brother! That could be very interesting," I laughed.  
  
"I think it would be too. How does one make sex perfect?" laughed Lacey.  
  
"Do we wanna know?" asked Nicole.  
  
"I don't think I do," I said.  
  
"When Leo asks and Mikey finds out, he's going to make it a big production," warned May.  
  
"What do you mean?" I asked.  
  
"You'll see," said May.  
  
"Let me guess, he's going to turn the drama of mine and Leo's lives into a drama set for the theaters?" I asked.  
  
"Aww.close enough," said May  
  
We laughed as we always did. I had no idea why we had this conversation. I didn't think anything of it. They left that night, not really explaining themselves but I knew that it couldn't be good.not with Mikey involved. 


	31. The question

Chapter 31 "The question"  
  
I laid on my bed reading like I normally did when I wasn't practicing with Leo. Picasso sat on my bed with me. I stroked his soft black and white fur as I read. I soon got to a nice and passionate part of the book, you know, the part where the girl gets the guy before the end of the book. Suddenly, I heard a knock on the door. Picasso jumped. Arg, it never fails for me to get to a good part and someone always has to knock on the door, I thought to myself. Picasso was digging his nails into me thanks to the surprise.  
  
"It's okay, Picasso," I said to Picasso.  
  
Picasso meowed and relaxed. I giggled as he started to tickle my nose with his tail. I couldn't help but think about how much he reminded me of Meffy. The knock came again.  
  
"Come in," I called.  
  
Leo walked into the room. I smiled as he looked at me with tender love. He walked over to me and kissed my lips.  
  
"Hey, what's up?" I asked.  
  
"Oh nothing. I was just lonely and went looking for someone to talk to after all, everyone left to see April, Casey and James," he said.  
  
"I see. It's lonely in here too," I said.  
  
Just then, I heard a Meow. I laughed. I had forgotten about Picasso. He jumped into my lap.  
  
"Sorry Picasso," I said.  
  
Leo laughed. He slowly took my hand and smiled at me. Picasso got jealous and swatted at his hand.  
  
"Hey! You knock it off. She's my girlfriend," Leo said to Picasso.  
  
Picasso hissed. Leo and I both laughed. It didn't seem like Picasso agreed. I made the move to take Leo's hand. Picasso didn't move.  
  
"Looks like Picasso begs to differ," I said.  
  
"Now look, Pic, you had better be good! She's my girlfriend, not yours," he said.  
  
Picasso meowed and hissed at Leo again.  
  
"I can't believe this, I'm talking to a cat," he said.  
  
"Why? I do it all the time," I said.  
  
"Enjoying the book?" asked Leo.  
  
"Yea. I just got up to a good part again and then you knocked," I said.  
  
"I guess I have a bad habit of doing that to you," he said.  
  
"That's alright, as long as it's not Mikey trying to play a trick on me," I laughed  
  
Silence passed between us. I could see that something was hidden inside Leo but I didn't know what. I wanted to know.  
  
"Leo, are you okay?" I asked.  
  
"Yea, I was just thinking about us," he said almost as if he was in a dream.  
  
"What about us?" I asked, trying to get more out of him.  
  
"Lin, I was wondering, if you would." Leo trailed off.  
  
"If I would what?" I asked, almost knowing the question.  
  
"I was wondering if you would be my wife," Leo said quickly.  
  
He looked very relieved that he had finally asked. I smiled. I wanted to be his but it was just a case of him asking me. I guided Leo's eyes towards mine.  
  
"Would a long kiss answer your question?" I asked.  
  
Leo nodded and I pulled him into a long kiss. There was nothing more perfect than this. Suddenly, Leo pulled away. He had a look of pain in his eyes.  
  
"Leo, what's wrong?" I asked.  
  
"Nothing. Picasso just scratched me," he said, covering the scratch marks with his right hand.  
  
Just then, Mikey burst into my room holding a video camera. I couldn't believe that he video taped the whole thing.  
  
"Leo! You moron! You had the perfect moment and you decide to jump away from here! What the heck are you on, dude?" asked Mikey.  
  
"Well, if you were listening, You would have heard that Leo just got scratched by Picasso," I said in defense.  
  
"Right," said Mikey in disbelief.  
  
I took Leo's scratched hand and held it up to Mikey. He jumped.  
  
"Does that look like I'm lying?" I asked.  
  
"Umm.guess not." said Mikey.  
  
"I didn't think so," I said, trying hard not to laugh.  
  
"Well, Leo, we had better get your hand cleaned up," said Mikey.  
  
"Oh come on, it'll be fine," said Leo.  
  
"Do you want Donny to take care of it?" asked Mikey.  
  
"No, that's okay," said Leo.  
  
Together, the two brothers walked out of the room to take care of Leo's cut. I smiled as I thought about how soon, I would be Leo's wife forever. I flopped onto the bed. Picasso jumped onto my chest.  
  
"Picasso, he actually proposed," I said in a daze.  
  
Picasso meowed. I laughed. He jumped off me and laid next to me. It took me a while before I got up to see my future husband. 


	32. Mock Wedding

Chapter 32 "Mock Wedding"  
  
A week later, Leo and I stood before our friends. April and Casey even decided to come and watch. James cooed in his mother's arms as she held him. We both knew that Mikey had planned something as a joke, we could tell thanks to the box and video camera. We were dreading what he could possibly have planned but then again, we didn't care al the same time.  
  
Master Splinter asked us a few questions and we pledged our love to each other. Right after, Leo went to kiss me but Mikey pulled me away. Leo nearly lost his balance by falling forward.  
  
"You can't kiss the bride yet," said Mikey.  
  
"What? What do you mean?" asked Leo sounding almost annoyed.  
  
Mikey ran to the box and threw me a bouquet of flowers and then ran over to me with a wedding veil and put it on my head, letting the veil cover my face. Then he ran back to the box and grabbed a bow tie and put it on Leo. I looked at May.  
  
"I told you this would happen," said May.  
  
"I wish I took you seriously," I said.  
  
Then Mikey grabbed a random book from the bookshelf. Casey and April helped set up the camera. Mikey gave a pillow with two toy rings on it and handed it to Don. Then he grabbed a basket of flower petals and handed it to Lacy.  
  
"Okay, Mikey, what are we supposed to be?" asked Lacy.  
  
"Don's the ring bearer and you're the flower girl," said Mikey.  
  
Leo and I laughed. It was pretty funny watching the craziness. Mike signaled to Casey and April to start the camera.  
  
Mikey put a kazoo to his mouth and started playing "Here Comes the Bride." He had arranged for Master Splinter to give me away. Nicole and May were my bridesmaids. Don was the ring bearer, Raph was the best man or turtle, Lacy was the flower girl, and Mike was the priest (scary thought).  
  
"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the union between Leonardo and Linnea. Blah blah blah! Alright, I don't know how this goes. So I'll make it easy. Leo, do you promise to love, honor, and cherish Linnea now and forever?" said Mikey.  
  
"I do," said Leo, tenderly as he looked into my eyes.  
  
"Lin, do you promise to do the same?" asked Mikey.  
  
"I do," I said looking back into Leo's eyes.  
  
"Then I pronounce you both turtle and wife. You may kiss the bride and make it good! I wanna video tape this," announced Mikey.  
  
Leo shrugged. For a moment, he gave me a look saying 'happy to oblige.' He lifted the veil and kissed me deeply. He soon pulled away. The cheering didn't seem to stop. I felt myself blush as our friends and family cheered.  
  
Soon, we found out that Mikey and May made a cake for a reception. I was amazed that it wasn't a pizza. Leo and I cut the cake together as a sign of our union. Mikey put on some music and he started trying to get everyone to dance which was a failed attempt until he put on one of my favorite slow J-pop songs, "Amulet", and pulled me and Leo onto the "dance floor." Leo and I danced close together for the first time ever. I never noticed how great of a slow dancer he was until that evening.  
  
After the little celebration, Leo and I left the layer. He brought me to a crack in the wall a few miles away from the layer. He told me to wait out side and to come in when he called. I waited patiently until he called. Inside there was a mattress and a table. Candles were all around, Leo had finished lighting the last one.  
  
"Leo, where are we?" I asked.  
  
"In a place I would normally go to when I'm angry and don't want to show it. I've always kept the location to this place secret. I would often write in a journal in here," he said.  
  
I nodded. It was very comfortable yet very peaceful. Soon I felt Leo wrap his arms around me from behind. I turned to face him. He was incredibly sweet. Slowly, he kissed me. Our kiss deepened as he slowly pulled me onto the mattress.  
  
A/N: I'm almost positive that I don't have to tell you what they did. I'll let your mind do the thinking there. Hehehe. 


	33. Start of the Future

Chapter 34  
  
"Start of the Future"  
  
~*Author's POV*~  
  
"Leo! If you ever touch me again, after this, I will kill you," yelled Linnea, trying to reach for Leo's neck.  
  
Leo was officially scared. Slowly, he moved away from Linnea. He knew Linnea was in pain but he could do nothing to rid his beautiful wife of the pain of pregnancy. She was finally ready to deliver after about twenty hours of labor.  
  
"Leo, I think you had better leave the room before she kills you," suggested Lacy.  
  
Leo left in guilt. He wanted to help his Linnea but he knew that he could do nothing to help her. He knew that he was a very big part of this but he couldn't do anything more to help or protect her since that was what he had always done throughout her pregnancy. With a sigh, he left the room. The door to the lab closed behind him as he stepped out. The moment he stepped out of the lab, he started to pace. His brothers and sister-in- laws went to him to comfort him. He wouldn't stop pacing. The screams of pain were what he continually heard through the door.  
  
"I'm waiting for the exorcist part," said Mikey.  
  
May smacked Mikey quickly. He looked at her innocently. May wasn't playing along. She was ready to choke him for the joke. If he says that when I get pregnant and get ready to deliver, I am personally going to kill him, thought May.  
  
Nicole was standing against the wall. She was feeling sick thanks to Leo's pacing. She wanted to be there for her good friend and sparing partner but nothing was stopping him from pacing. She placed her hands on her lower abdomen. She was getting sick of the pacing.  
  
"Leo, stop pacing, you're getting me dizzy and sick!" yelled Nicole.  
  
"Sorry," apologized Leo.  
  
Just when he stopped, Nicole made a mad dash for the bathroom. May ran after Nicole to make sure that she was okay. Leo shot Raph a worried glance.  
  
"I don't know. She hasn't been feeling well lately," said Raph with a worried tone of voice that he never had when he was around his brothers.  
  
"I hope she's not coming down with anything. She's been with Lin all the time," said Leo, worried for Linnea and the baby's health mainly although he was also worried about Nicole.  
  
"Relax, my son. Linnea is a strong woman. She will be alright," said Master Splinter, trying to hide the worry for his son's sake.  
  
He had never been in this position so he couldn't help his son calm down. He felt an endless amount of guilt but he had no idea how to help his son.  
  
Leo sighed. He wanted to hold Linnea and tell her that she would be okay but he knew that he couldn't.  
  
"This is the nervous father-to-be waiting for his little boy or girl to come into the world," said Mikey holding the video camera up to Leo.  
  
"Mikey, get the camera out of my face and get rid of it while you're at it," ordered Leo.  
  
"Oh come on, Leo, we can't miss the birth of our first little one in the group, especially since it's our Fearless Leader's baby," said Mikey, smiling.  
  
Leo groaned at the attention Mikey had given him and Linnea since Leo had asked Lin to he his wife. He was ready to shove the camera down Mikey's throat but he knew that May would probably kill him for it, father or not.  
  
Soon, April and Casey arrived with James to see the turtles. He was just starting to recognize them as his aunts and uncles. He ran over to Leo.  
  
"Hi Unca Leo," said James.  
  
"Hello, James," said Leo as he scooped the little boy into his arms for a hug.  
  
"Nervous yet buddy?" asked Casey.  
  
"He's been pacing for about twenty-five minutes," said Raph.  
  
Casey laughed and slapped Leo on the shell. Leo wasn't very happy about going through this without advice. He knew that he couldn't ask Master Splinter for advice because he had never gotten anyone pregnant and he had never had a wife to worry about in cases like this. He was nervous and this time, he was on his own. Casey had been in this position except Casey was in a hospital where there were the right things to be there, watch, and comfort April. He placed James in his father's arms.  
  
"Come on Leo, calm down. Lin will be okay. Take it from me, I would know. We, women, are built for this," assured April.  
  
More cries of pain came from the lab. They were definitely Linnea's.  
  
"I hope you're right but then again, you're not a mutant turtle," said Leo.  
  
"Whatever doesn't kill her will make her stronger. Trust me on that one. I've been told that after your first, the next are easier," said April.  
  
"That's encouraging," said Leo.  
  
"Unca Leo, are you going to be a daddy?" asked James.  
  
"Yes, he is, James. Why don't you give Uncle Leo the gift that you picked out for the baby," said April.  
  
James ran out of the room and came back seconds later with a box wrapped in brightly colored paper. He handed it to Leo.  
  
"Open it, Unca Leo," said James.  
  
Leo smiled. He knelt down and started to unwrap the gift. Inside was a blue blanket. Leonardo smiled and hugged James. Then he hugged April and shook hands with Casey.  
  
"If it's a girl, I'll return it. James wanted to give you the blue blanket," explained April.  
  
Suddenly, a baby's cry came from behind the door. Leo quickly turned towards the door and ran to it. Within minutes, the door was opened and Lacy walked out with a little bundle in her arms.  
  
"Congratulations, Leo, it's a boy," said Lacy with a smile.  
  
Leo took the little bundle. Everyone but May and Nicole gathered around Leo and the little boy turtle. Even James was fascinated with the little baby. Leo soon turned to Lacy.  
  
"Lace, how's Lin?" asked Leo.  
  
"She's doing fine. Exhausted but fine," she said.  
  
Leo looked at April and then the gift. He couldn't believe how well they had guessed.  
  
"I guess that James has a sixth sense about these things," said April.  
  
Leo started to move away from everyone and went to see Linnea. She was lying on the bed that was put into the lab. She looked incredibly tired but she was awake enough to see Leo walk in with their son.  
  
"Hey, how are you doing?" he asked tenderly.  
  
"I could be worse but I feel like I just stayed up all night cramming for an exam," said Linnea.  
  
Leo sat on the bed and handed his wife their son. Linnea looked at their son with tenderness. She remembered her friend as she thought back four years ago to the day she tried to end her life.  
  
"We need to think of a name," said Leo.  
  
"I've had one in mine for a while. How's Alexander?" asked Linnea.  
  
"Alexander?" questioned Leo.  
  
"Yes, in memory of my friend," said Linnea.  
  
Leo looked at Linnea with a questioning look but he didn't ask any questions. He actually liked the sound of it although he had Yoshi in mind.  
  
"I'll make a deal with you, since you named this one, I get to name the next," Leo said.  
  
"If you're that lucky," laughed Linnea.  
  
"I love you," Leo said.  
  
"I love you too but we're not having another for a while," said Linnea.  
  
"I can live with that," said Leo as he went to kiss his wife, being careful of the young son, asleep against his mother's chest.  
  
Just then, Mikey burst into the room with the video camera. He started filming everything.  
  
"This is the new family, Leo, Lin, and.and," started Mikey.  
  
"Alexander," said Linnea.  
  
"Yes, Alexander. Darn, they're not continuing with the 'L' tradition," said Mikey.  
  
"What 'L' tradition?" asked Leo.  
  
"Well, your name starts with an 'L' and so does Linnea's. There for you two aren't keeping up with the tradition," explained Mikey.  
  
"Does it count that there's an 'L' in the name?" asked Linnea.  
  
Nicole and May finally came in. They pushed Mikey aside along with the other turtles and Master Splinter who walked over to the little son.  
  
"What is the name of your child?" asked Master Splinter.  
  
"Alexander," said Leo, proudly.  
  
Master Splinter took the child from Linnea and started to trace some Japanese characters on Alexander's chest. Linnea watched as he slowly traced the characters on her son's chest.  
  
"What's he doing?" asked Linnea quietly.  
  
"A blessing," answered Leonardo.  
  
Then Master Splinter handed back the child. Linnea kissed her son on his head.  
  
"Hey, Lin, may I hold Alexander?" asked Nicole.  
  
"Sure," said Linnea.  
  
Leo quickly intervened.  
  
"Lin, Nicole wasn't feeling well earlier, wouldn't it be safer to keep the baby away from her?" said Leo.  
  
"There you go again, Leo, being the protective one. I know why she has been feeling sick and furthermore, I know what I'm doing and it's okay, Leo," said Linnea.  
  
Nicole took Alexander in her arms. She looked down at Alexander. She rocked him and hummed to herself.  
  
"Isn't he cute?" asked Nicole.  
  
"Yea, I want one of my own," said Raph, absentmindedly.  
  
"Mikey, start filming," said Lin.  
  
Mike obediently started to film Linnea and Leo. Linnea pointed to Raph and Nicole with Alexander. Mikey then started to film Raph and Nicole.  
  
"Well, you'll have one of your own in half a year," said Nicole.  
  
"WHAT?" yelled Raph.  
  
"That's right, Raph, you're going to be a father," she said as she took one hand and put it against her lower abdomen.  
  
Raph suddenly fainted, causing Alexander to start crying. Mikey got the whole thing taped.  
  
"Maybe I should have told him that in private first," said Nicole, as she tried to hush the baby.  
  
"And miss this? No way," said Mikey.  
  
"Please tell me you caught all of that on tape," laughed Linnea.  
  
"You bet babe, Raph is going to kill me if he knows I did," said Mikey.  
  
"We won't tell if you won't," said Don.  
  
"Now you have someone other than us to torment with your video camera," said Leo.  
  
"You had better not," said Nicole as she returned Alexander to his parents.  
  
The group laughed as the guys helped Raph onto a chair. Mikey hid the video camera so Raph wouldn't destroy it. Raph soon came around and remembered the news. He jumped up and kissed Nicole.  
  
That night, Leo moved Linnea and Alexander into their room. Alexander laid in a small crib that Don built for them. The blanket that April, Casey, and James had given them covered the tiny body of their little boy. Leo looked over Alexander. He sighed. He just couldn't believe that he was now a father. He would be able to teach his son the way of the Ninja and keep the family alive.  
  
"He looks just like you, Leo," said Linnea.  
  
"He has your eyes," said Leo.  
  
Silence passed between them. Leo still looked at his sleeping little boy. He just couldn't believe the events of that day. He had felt a presents, a strong one, all day. It worried Leo. He wasn't sure if this presents was good or bad but either way, he would protect his wife and son with his life.  
  
"Leo, are you okay?" asked Linnea.  
  
"Yea, I just can't help but feel that someone is looking over him. Almost like someone's watching us and our every move," said Leo.  
  
"That would be my best guy friend when I was human. I can feel him watching me to make sure I don't do anything dumb again. I promised him that my first born son would bear his name," said Linnea.  
  
"When did you make this promise?" asked Leo.  
  
"When I was dying because I tried to kill myself, I was trapped in void. Alex was there. I was able to go back only if I wanted. He was there to beg me to come back. When I told him that I wanted to live, he asked me to name our first born son after him," explained Linnea.  
  
"So thanks to him, you're alive?" asked Leo.  
  
"Yes, he was my best friend and he promised to look after me forever. I pray that he will also look after our little Alexander. I'm almost positive that he's looking after him also, just in case," said Linnea.  
  
Leonardo nodded. He looked back at his son again. Could Lin's friend really be the presents looking at our son, thought Leo to himself. Then he felt a calming sensation come over him.  
  
"The one looking over him is good. I can feel it. I hope it is your friend. He may be able to keep him out of trouble when he grows up," said Leo.  
  
"I'm sure we will," said Linnea.  
  
Leo walked to the bed that he and Linnea shared. They both looked at each other before kissing each other and falling asleep in each other's arms. For the first time ever in Leo's life, he felt complete. He had a wife, a new born son and he had freedom.  
  
A/N: I hope you all liked this fic. It took me a while to figure out if I wanted to put in a new twist near the end. I have another idea that takes place after this fic dealing with Leo and Lin's son and Lin's deceased friend. Tell me what you all think! Thank you all for reviewing! 


End file.
